A Strange World
by CCTheWolfie
Summary: Captured and locked up in hidden places, CC and Lelouch slept for millions of years. And the world in which they wake up is very different from the one they knew. What immortal offer a new world to explore. I Don't own Anything
1. Chapter 1

A Strange World

Chapter I The Rise of the Witch

It was cold, very cold. How long was it locked in this metal sphere? Although the gas and keeps it cold in a semi coma, she had retained its meaning and concept of time, which was not really a good thing. She was going crazy and even claustrophobic. It was reduced from thinking about the best thing she knows.

Billions 267 347 000 000 000 456 000 000 836 000 345 267 Billions Pizza ... 347 000 000 000 456 000 000 836 000 346 267 Billions Pizza ... 347 000 000 000 456 000 000 836 000 347 Pizzas ...

Suddenly she heard a noise. We banged the ball on a regular basis, as someone toquant a door before entering. DC managed to open one eye but saw only darkness around him. Who could stop it? The inconvenience he had lost his account.

Well, I do not have that pizza again ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 pizzas pizzas ...

Suddenly she heard the wheels turning, the latches up, seepage of gas escaping. Slowly but surely, the sphere opened. A ray of light appeared. CC felt his eyes burn and immediately closed. She felt the hot air get to it. His blood could flow normally again through his veins. This awoke for good and his brain began to walk. Memories flowed.

Lelouch was dead ... At least that's what she and what everyone thought. But this was not the case, as she had learned that a few hours after being killed by Zero, he woke up ... This allowed world leaders to stop for sue. Zero, or rather Suzaku had been against the heart condemn Lelouch to imprisonment for life and to prevent any escape attempt, it was decided that it would be placed in a freezing ice coffin. Hearing these new information, his blood ran cold. She went to the jail where he was imprisoned and tried released. Unfortunately, despite its strength and immortality, she was captured and imprisoned in turn. His cell is similar to that of Lelouch, she could talk to him one last time.

- "Sorry, I thought I'll be able to get you out of there," it was a neutral tone.

- "Silly, you always acted unreasonably and without any plan. You had already made me blow it with Mao", Lelouch was a heavy reproachfully.

- "If I had not, he would have said about your identity."

- "Maybe, but admit that you went to meet him without any plans, otherwise I would not have found you in this state. If I had not come looking for you, you would keep in a suitcase."

- "I know ... but I could not leave you trapped. I do not want to be away from you. I did not want to be alone. You promised to stay with me, remember?" she asked, hesitantly.

Lelouch sighed, letting go of his head against the wall of the prison.

- "Yes ... I remember, but I wish you to stay free. Now here you are doomed, just like me ..."

-" I do not care, even if they condemned me to hell, so it is with you ..."

His voice trailed off.

- "There is no pizza in hell, "remarked Lelouch.

- "I doubt it, idiot."

Lelouch laughed almost childlike sound.

- "It's true. Eternity will be sweeter than two," he said in a sad voice.

- "By the way, how did you survive?"

- "Probably because of that," Lelouch said watching the palm of his right hand, the brilliant code in its center." My father managed to send me the code just before he died, he managed to thwart my plans some beyond death. As if he had not caused me enough trouble as it is ..."

CC remained silent. Despite the fact that the plan is somewhat abused, she was happy to stay with him, even though she did not say.

Unfortunately, the right to stay together was denied them. Lelouch would be frozen in the basements of the new capital Britannienne, Pendragon, while CC is locked in the ruins of the Congregation, located in the Chinese desert.

- "No, please," she cried to the jailers to Lelouch when they were taking her last trip to Pendragon, "take me with him!"

The guards looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Lelouch intervened.

-"CC! Calm down."

She looked at him. He was calm but his eyes reflected sadness and pain.

-" We can not stay together for the moment, I'm sorry ... But I swear we meet again, in a hundred years, a thousand years, no matter the time pass. One day or another we will be together again. Please, patient until today."

CC. calmed down but still shaking. Loneliness terrified her at the highest point it had already experienced for almost 600 years. To know again frightened more.

- "You swear to me? "she asked insistently.

- "Yes, I swear on my life we'll see. We have eternity before us to achieve this."

With these words, he was taken. CC collapsed to the ground crying.

Hey there, I'm alone again ...

A few days later, they picked her turn. She did not resist. They hampered and brought out. Before being sent to China, Zero came to see her alone, and took off his mask, revealing a young boy with green eyes, brown hair and drawn.

-"Sorry CC, I tried to get your grace but judges were intractable. They did not even want to leave you all, because it was "too sweet for the monsters they are!" In their own words."

-" I can not blame them. I'm a witch and he was a demon, then I guess we can call this", noticed CC, "indifferent."

Suzaku squirmed, not feeling at ease. He had never been close to CC. In fact, apart from Lelouch, he knew that no one was really close to her.

- "Tell me", she asked," is that Lelouch told Euphemia for you?"

Suzaku looked at her, then looked away.

- "He just told me he had ordered him to kill the Japanese because it threatened his plans."

- "He did not tell the full truth."

Suzaku looked at her again, her eyes wide.

- "Excuse me?"

-"He actually gave him a charge, but he did not voluntarily."

- "How so?"

-" It's ... a bit complicated. Simply put control of his Geass has eluded him at the time and it happened at the worst time. Why this particular order, I know, he did not tell me. But know that he has suffered a lot and decided to use it for his death not be in vain. That he remained on the heart, until the end. As we shall never meet again, I thought you deserved to know because he has always lied about it."

Suzaku had cut the breath he did not know what to say. Then suddenly a question burned his lips.

-"Then why did he not tell him to forget his order, he had the power, right?" Suzaku asked whose voice had started up a notch with emotion.

- It is not so simple. If Lelouch had the power to do so, he would have done. Alas, his Geass gives him the power of absolute obedience, and as its name suggests, nothing and no one can deny. It is therefore unable to cancel an order he gave. This is why he uses it sparingly.

While shoving in his head, he now understood the expression of pain and sadness painted in the eyes of his friend when he was questioned on this subject Kururugi temple. Lelouch had to suffer as much as if he had killed Euphie against his will. Suzaku knew that even if this power might seem terrifying, he had some weaknesses, and these are partly responsible for the death of his princess. With this revelation, he felt old wounds reopen and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Happy event that allowed him to forget for a moment what he had learned, he put his mask before opening the door.

- Excuse us, but it's time, said one of the soldiers.

- Okay, you can take it.

- Goodbye, Zero said D.C. without looking back.

He watched her go and fly into the camera.

Farewell, I hope you'll take care of Lelouch when you see him again.

A few hours later, they arrived at the ruins of the Congregation. Without further ado, they bolted her jacket and placed it in the sphere.

She felt her heart pounding. She had been there dozens of times. The first by the Inquisition, which locked in metal boxes whose interior was decorated with hundreds of spades, then by the Nazis, who used it as a guinea pig to test their gas and other weapons, and finally when it served as a subject for scientific britanniens. Slowly, the sphere is closed. Typically, death did nothing to him and she had never seen his life flash before the eyes. But at that moment, she saw all her life as a slave, his meeting with the sister who gave him the Geass, his life as a woman lusting for all men. One of the worst moments of his life was certainly the betrayal of his sister, who had taken with her that to release its code. But even had she not done the same thing with countless people, including Mao and Lelouch? No, she wanted above all was to be loved, but a true love, not a boundless admiration caused by a power beyond human understanding. She thought she found with Mao, but it was not what she was looking for, it's considered that mother. No, the only one he really have the impression of being loved, it was Lelouch. She was convinced when he remembered how he took care of her when she had lost her memory, and especially what he said in the World of C, just before she sealed his code. Remember warmed his heart. If she were to lose all those memories, it would be that she chooses to keep, no matter the time pass. Returning to reality, she saw that the light was becoming weaker and weaker, he remained just a ray of light.

Blam! Schling! Clack!

Total darkness. Lacking even the strength to cry, she lay down and tried to dive back into his memories to forget where she was, and especially the fact that she was alone ... again. She slid slowly into sleep, while thinking about Lelouch.

I swear on my life we'll see. We have eternity before us to do so, had he promised. At this thought, she managed to relax and fall asleep.

We'll see if you arrive to take your word demon, she thought with a small smile before falling into a millennium sleep.

-Wow, I did not expect to find a woman in there said a voice.

Returning to reality, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure. First dark, she found the sight of the second. When she was sufficiently recovered, she saw that it was a tall man, wearing a strange costume, and with large Bacchantes. Moreover, she was able to see an emblem, a skull with the same mustache adorned his big hat.

- Who ... are ... you? managed to articulate CC watching the man in the eye.

- I Gol D Roger, but everyone calls me Gold Roger, who knows why. I'm a pirate picked a legendary treasure called One Piece. It should be in this weird chest, made it indicating the sphere, but I have found you. Are you the One Piece?

But what is he talking about? CC wondered, annoyed by this man who leaned for a closer look.

- I ... I do not know what you mean. But could you tell me what year are we?

- What year? Well ... in the year 778 I think. Why?

The 778 year? But what he is talking about?

-I do not understand ..., what year?

- In 778.

- 778 years after what?

- Century forgotten, of course.

- What century Forgot?

- You do not know? But how long are you locked in there?

- Far too long, she said, out of the sphere.

But his feet and hands were still tied, and she collapsed.

- Be careful, you'll hurt yourself, Roger was the subject, before removing his bonds. What strange clothes.

Once the hands and feet free, CC could stand up.

- Thank you.

- Nothing. If you tell me your name, beautiful lady?

- I'm CC

- Chitsu? What a funny name.

- No Chitsu! CC! First C and a further C: CC

- This is not a name that, but initials. Come on, go for Chitsu, Roger was laughing.

Oh what the heck! He calls me like that if he wants. He released me, I owe him that.

- So tell me, are you the One piece? Roger asked again.

However, there was no answer: CC fainted.

When CC woke up, she found that she was in bed, apparently on a boat, because she could feel the roll and the sounds of the waves and hear the cry of seagulls.

It was not a dream.

She rose with difficulty. A big bearded then appears beside her.

- No, miss, stay lying! You are still low. It's only been a few hours you are in the bed.

He lengthened. CC resisted but this guy was a colossal force.

- I said lying! did it with authority. I am the ship's doctor and I know what is good for you.

CC remained indifferent to his edgy air and looked around.

- Where am I?

- We are aboard the Oro Jackson, Roger's ship. He brought you to the ruins that were discovered, said the bearded man. In fact, I'm Crocus, and you miss?

- My name is CC but you can call me Chitsu, as does your captain.

- It's pretty as name, made Crocus sitting on the chair beside the bed. If you allow me this question: what were you doing in these ruins?

- I slept.

- How so? I do not understand.

- Your captain has not told you?

- No, he brought you here and just asked me to put you on your feet. But I'm curious, as any scientist.

- Well, go and ask him, for me, I'm too tired to answer your questions, she said, turning her back and the back cover.

Crocus sighed, shrugged and walked out of the infirmary. Once outside, D.C. jumped to his feet.

If he thinks I'll stay there quietly doing nothing ... I have a whole boat to explore, she thought with a smirk.

Shanks was trying to clean the deck with a Baggy grumpy. The sky was clear and the sun was shining, but the wind was blowing very hard. The boat proceeded apace, at least 15 knots. Shanks interrupted his work for a moment take a deep breath and admire the sky, listening to the sound of waves and seagulls. Suddenly he saw a stranger on the forecastle. She began to climb the rope ladder to go to the crow's nest, the position of the watch.

-Hey! Do not mount miss, it's dangerous! There is a lot of wind!

- A young lady? Where? Is she pretty? Baggy was excitedly looking in all directions before seeing a girl dressed oddly.

CC looked down to see who had called and saw two kids make signs in his direction. She shrugged and continued his ascent.

When she got a crow's nest, she was about to jump in, but the look was so surprised to see someone coming up behind her she gave him a shot unintentionally. Unbalanced, it began to fall slowly head towards the bridge. She lives with fun mine broken two kids.

CARC.

She awoke again in his bed, with a red Crocus anger and the two children who watched.

- She wakes up. You said she was dead, right? Shanks asked.

- It was, but the fact that it is back to life is really strange, I'm sure his neck was broken.

- How did she do to resurrect? Baggy asked.

- Forget it, kid, it would be too long to explain, did CC at him with a look that spoke volumes about the esteem she had to wear that red-nosed kid.

- What, are you looking for me? said the kid with much ado.

- You have a funny nose, you're the clown of the crew? she asked in a sarcastic tone.

- I'll kill her! Baggy yelled, before getting fist Crocus on the head.

- We do not yell in an infirmary!

- And if you tell us who you are? Shanks asked, looking at her with great interest.

CC stared at him, judging him.

He looks much smarter than the other clown.

- My name is CC, but you can call me Chitsu.

- That's it?

- I like to keep on to me.

With that, she jumped to her feet. Crocus started to moan but she withdrew and left the infirmary.

- No rest there, you will kill yourself again!

- I want to talk to the captain, where is it? CC asked a man on the bridge, completely ignoring the doctor.

- In his office, that door, said the sailor showing him the door at the top of the stern.

CC went, with a beard and two kids brawling on the back, and entered without knocking. Roger was related to snooze on his desk. CC took the wine bottle half empty which was in his hand and poured the contents on the head of lazy, who woke up with a start.

- We are under attack?

- Yes, we bombard the enemy to move barrels of rum. Several exploded on deck, you will have bail, said CC taking the air as serious as possible, to see if it would work or not.

- Damn, I must not miss it! he cried, rushing to the door.

He fell head first to the bridge and crashed miserably, and tasting the flavor of the floor.

- AIIIIIE! Who made this joke cursed?

- The Big Bad Wolf, CC was a mocking tone, he fled from there, she said, indicating the skies.

- Very funny, I see that you do not lack humor, Chitsu. You're fast delivery of your fall? Roger was getting up, wiping his mouth.

- Normal, I'm solid. That aside, I would like to ask you where you take me.

- Well ... with us, you are part of the crew now.

- Oh, and for what?

- Search and find treasures that are all pirates.

- I must say that you are different from hackers I know, but whatever. I do not have time to look for treasures, I'm meeting someone.

- Really? Who? I thought you'd been trapped for a long time.

- The one I'm looking is enclosed somewhere, as I was.

- And where?

- A Pendragon.

Roger cocked his head to the side with astonishment.

- Where?

- A Pendragon, the capital of the Empire of Britannia, you dumb or what?

Roger looked Crocus and a man with long blond hair who had just arrived.

- Sorry, small, but there is no Empire of Britannia, and I know of no city named Pendragon, said Roger.

- What? but how ...? Can you show me a map of the world?

- Of course.

Roger stepped back into his desk and pulled out a huge map of a roll of a wooden drawer. He unfolded throughout the cabinet.

- Well, the world map.

It is at this point that CC is understood that she had slept much more than a few thousand years, or it was on another planet: the map was completely different than she knew. Major continents such as Europe, Asia, America, Africa had completely disappeared. There was only one narrow strip of land separating the world into two. Everything else was not that ocean, with a constellation of islands around.

My god, but how long have I slept? Where can you be well Lelouch?

After this shock, CC sat on one of the office chairs Roger. It sat in his place after carefully stowed his card.

- So if you told me a little about you and that you're looking for?

CC looked at with suspicion, although it hurt. If this man had not been found, it would still be rotting in prison.

- You gave me your name, I gave you mine. If you want to know me more, tell me more about yourself and I'll see what I can tell you about me.

Roger did not seem offended, saw the smile he offer him.

- That means I have a chance to know you. Better.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking at the ceiling.

- So, where to start ...

He told her all his life, from the beginning of his career pirate after meeting with Rayleigh, on his departure for Grand Line after learning he was suffering from an incurable disease. He described at length his epic Grand Line and the New World, and ended by announcing that it was when he found the One Piece hoped he had found.

-" But what is this One Piece?" CC asked, intrigued.

- Well, according to the hidden information about Raftel, it would be a weapon able to defeat the ultimate evil.

CC did not really understand the usefulness of such a weapon.

- And this is absolute evil ...?

- It would be trapped somewhere.

- Why are they looking for pirates a weapon against an absolute evil that is not even in action? laughs CC

-Hey, we knew it was a gun! We thought more like a mountain of gold and diamonds.

- Rather cliche sighed CC

- Well, I told you what you wanted to know. Now tell me about you, Roger muttered, a little annoyed.

CC, breathed, then took a deep breath.

- Firstly, I am immortal.

Roger had eyes like saucers.

- Uh ... Excuse me but I think I misheard you can repeat? he asked, focusing on what she would say.

- I am immortal.

No, he had heard perfectly.

- An immortal? That means you can not die?

- Of course, CC was looking up at the sky. Died after a fatal fall that I made earlier. And yet here I am. Sure, I lose consciousness more or less long according to my injury but I just can not die. It is physically impossible for me.

Roger seemed stunned. He had seen a lot since he was sailing on the Grand Line, but not like this. Hypothesis came to him.

- You have eaten the fruit of the devil is that?

- A fruit of the Devil? she asked, frowning. What is it?

- You do not know? These are magical fruits that are found on the Grand Line. They offer great power to those who eat them, but they are cursed by the ocean and become unable to swim.

- This is a bit dangerous for sailors, right?

- Yes, but it's a price to pay, and many take the risk, because the fruit of the devil are extremely rare. So, to return to our sheep, you have not eaten fruit Demon, and yet you're immortal. Are you human?

- ... I was there a long time. I have lived more years than you have lived your life in hours.

Roger whistled in admiration and looked in a different light.

-Wow, that must be great not to die.

- Not really, said CC with a sad smile.

- Why?

- Because I see all those who are dear to me die one after the other, but I can not do anything at all. Eternal life is a torture that I do not wish even my worst enemy.

Roger sank back in his chair and looked down at his hands, finding her nails suddenly fascinating. CC noticed and continued:

- Do you actually not, it does not matter. I also thought at first that immortality was a blessing but I soon realized that I was wrong.

- You mean you're not born that way?

- I've told you, I was born human, then I became immortal. I prefer to keep quiet about how I have become.

- I understand, 'said Roger with a conciliatory tone. Chitsu and now, you tell me how you came to find in you're trapped in this sphere?

CC told him, ignoring the Geass and the Code. At the end of his story, Roger got up to drink a glass of cognac and proposed a CC who graciously accepted after his monologue three quarters of an hour.

- What a story! Say you had 600 years at the time ... Who knows how you've now said Roger, sitting back in his chair.

- That's the whole story, and I hope you understand that I must find my companion faster.

CC realized she had called Lelouch "companion." It was weird. If his memory was not playing tricks on him, neither were reported so far. But no matter: their world, they remained more than them. When she thought about it, they were together for so long. Since her birth, she was watching over him. Even when he was sent to Japan with her sister, she had followed. Although she lost sight in his capture, when seen again after he released, she had realized that their fate was bound and had continued to protect him against all odds. But she had to admit that was fun messing around. With that thought CC could not help but chuckle a little. She was silent noting that Roger watched with curiosity.

- Sorry, I was thinking about something else, said DC giving her a small smile.

- Something funny that I could see.

The girl shrugged and Roger realized that he drew nothing more.

- Thanks for telling me your story, said the captain with a smile.

- Nothing.

She stood up.

- On that note, I think I'm going back to bed, all of these stories have exhausted me.

- Wait, before you leave, I want to ask to accept to stay in my crew you, Roger was recalling when she was already heading towards the door.

- I've already said though, right? I need to find Lelouch, we made a promise, and I do not mess with it, said CC turning.

- What will you do alone? You absolutely do not know this world, either by geography or politics. Stay with us. Your chances of finding your love will be much higher, offered the pirate.

CC had to think a while before giving his answer. At the same time, the idea of being alone is not really liked him, which helped considerably to decide.

- It's okay, I'll stay with you ... yet.

-Great! A new member must celebrate! Roger shouted jumping like a child.

Do not tell me he wanted me in his crew just to have a reason to celebrate, CC thought a little upset, though amused.

Roger noticed and took her by the shoulder.

- Let's not make this head, you'll see: we'll have fun.

With these words, he went full speed to get the news.

Well, at least I had an interesting encounter, she thought. Do not worry Lelouch, wherever you are, we will find ourselves.


	2. Rediscovery of the World

Rediscovery of the World

D.C. daydreaming on the back deck. A year had passed since she had woken up. She had traded in his white tank against a black sleeveless jacket over a very open blue shirt, black pants and leather boots rising to mid-calf. It was not easy at first, because she had long ago forgotten what it felt like browsing on a sailboat. She vaguely remembered a trip on this type of boat she had taken in the hope of escaping the Inquisition. She started to feel at home.

xxxIIIxxx

The party given after she joined the crew was incredible. Roger was able to swallow incredible amounts of food and his right arm, Rayleigh, he could swallow dozens of pints of beer without turning the eye. Crocus kept berating the captain about the fact that he drank and ate too much. The crew was also a real band gays lads. First they were a little undertaking with it because it should not be forgotten that she was the only woman on the ship, but Roger had quickly called to order, saying it was already taken by someone. Râlèrent men, saying the captain always took the best things for him. Roger blushed and yelled he did not speak to him, but a person who was not on the boat.

- So Chitsu, where he your boyfriend? asked one of the pirates.

- I do not know, that's why I joined the crew. So you can more easily find it.

- Why did he disappear? He fled?

CC gave him a cold look that made him regret his question to say the least silly. She eventually turn to his relief, and sighed:

- Of course not. It's a bit complicated and I did not want to talk. All I can say is that it has forced us to separate.

- That being said, Roger was putting his hand on the shoulder of DC She does not want to say more, and their choice should be respected. So from now on, more questions about his past that unless she agrees to talk. Is that clear?

Everyone nodded and the party resumed gradually, despite the somewhat gloomy atmosphere that alcohol did not take long to warm up. CC felt the drink go to her head and she slipped quietly. She went to the forecastle, to breathe the fresh sea air when she felt someone come behind. It was Shanks.

- Uh ... Excuse me for disturbing you ... he began, a little embarrassed.

- You do not mind, CC cut a neutral air. You can come, some company will not hurt me.

Redhead timidly approached the young woman and leaned on the edge of the bridge next to it. A little too well in terms of the immortal but it did not go away, and the boy looked with some curiosity.

- Tell me, kid, how did you end up on the pirate ship? she asked.

- I'm not small! Shanks was indignant. You must be a few years older than me, right?

-If you consider several millennia as "a few more years," she said with a small smile.

The child looked at her like she was crazy.

- What? You want me to believe you are centuries old? You think I'm an idiot or what?

- Your captain believed me, what makes you consider him being an idiot?

- Uh ... no, of course, the redhead murmured.

- And then resumed CC, thou hast well seen falling head first over the bridge from the lookout, right? How could I be alive if I was not immortal?

- Well ... I must admit that it holds up. Sorry, Shanks apologized sheepishly.

- It does not matter. So what? How did you get on the pirate ship?

- Roger went from village to village to recruit his crew. I dream of being a pirate since I learned who they are, so when it came to find companions, I rushed on occasion, told Shanks, his gaze fixed on the stars.

- You mean you dreamed of being a robber and a murderer since you know the pirates? D.C. asked, puzzled.

- Hackers are not like that ... at least not to us, he said.

- Really? So what are the pirates in your eyes?

- Explorers, adventurers, ocean lovers, people of honor led by a clear and desperate to reach the goal.

- That's a lot of things. People honors you say, but will do anything to achieve their goals? It's a bit contradictory, do not you think?

- When I said "ready for anything", I mean be willing to go through all the trials and all situations, even the toughest and most unusual.

- I see him D.C., with a small smile.

-And you, Chitsu, how did you get on Raftel? The captain would not tell me.

- Maybe I would tell you the one day, he simply replied the young woman.

With these words, she turned to the party, refreshed by the sea breeze.

xxxIIIxxx

She was pulled from his thoughts by the whining kid in clown nose, Baggy.

- Aaaaah, I'm tired! Why are we still hanging in the sea? Can not we go somewhere to enjoy all the treasures that have been recovered? I maaaaaarre.

- Stop a little whining, Baggy, blew Shanks. Captain gives orders and we obey. And I remind you that we have just put to sea for only a week.

- You talk, we spent two miserable days on an equally miserable island.

- Stop complaining and clean the deck, Baggy! Rayleigh shouted from the upper deck.

The child began to wash the floor with energy, not wanting to upset the vice-captain. Shanks, meanwhile, had not even stop to hear bitching Baggy. DC liked the little red: it was bright and friendly, even kind of cute. Not as much as Lelouch, but he had nothing to envy to the noisy kid who served as his companion. It was as stupid as wicked as ugly as a louse and a courageous ... It was not possible comparison. It was not by chance that Roger had offered his straw hat Shank, it was clear that this kid would have a great future, especially given his admiration for his captain. She had her own ideas about what he would do when he grew up. Feeling break the boredom, the immortal rose with the intention to moan once again the most ridiculous foam in the history of piracy. She had made a small slingshot (the gun still uses Usopp) and fun to aim the nose Baggy, saying that when it is ripe, it would eventually fall if we pulled it. She aimed for the first time and did fly. The child leapt across squealing, holding his nose. He looked around him the shooter but CC had already bowed to hide. He went back to work, grumbling, and the young woman got up slowly to fire again, this time to reach in the buttocks. The kid broke down for good and ran across the boat to find the culprit. The light do the girl said it was time to take to their heels, otherwise it would have on the back for the coming week. When he approached a little of his position, she used the power of the devil fruit she had found in the previous month on an island in the Grand Line, where they had spent a good week to give him time to to poke around to try to find Lelouch. It was unfortunately not on this island, as the other six on which they were accosted. It was the fruit-Kaze Kaze, the fruit of the Wind, a logia types. It allowed him to blend into the atmosphere and thus acquire a very similar to that of a chameleon camouflage, without being invisible. He gave her well on the ability to be immaterial, as almost all logia. But the best was his ability to "feel" all that was in contact with the atmosphere. She could feel all crew members, wherever they are on the boat and could even listen. She also amused to learn embarrassing things about them, just to be able to circulate gossip to kill time.

xxxIIIxxx

A month earlier, the ribs of a forest island, the Oro Jackson landed. Chitsu looked at the island from the bridge, wondered if, contrary to the previous five, it would be good. The pirates were already putting a rowboat. Roger, Shanks and others boarded. Rayleigh remained to keep the commandment and Baggy because he was afraid, though Affirmation otherwise. CC hurriedly jump into the boat to turn, which almost made him upset and bitching the captain, while the redhead laughed.

- Do a little careful: we passed two fingers dip!

- I'm sorry, 'she said with a tone that showed she felt anything but flawed.

They rowed a while before landing on a beach. Shanks jumped ashore first, just happy to have a new island to discover, on the heels of Roger, who seemed as excited as him, though calmer. The crew who had accompanied lifted the boat and were not happy to see the foam from without help.

- Hee, Shanks, come and help us! shouted one of them.

B ut the red was already far into the forest with his captain, who asked him to be careful. Marine growled in their beards. D.C. was a little pity, and helped.

- Thank you, Chitsu, you have the strength for a girl, one of the sailors said, smiling.

- This is supposed to be a compliment? she asked, frowning.

- Yes, it was a compliment. No offense.

CC left his side once the boat put away on the beach. One of the sailors called out in the light away.

-Wait, that's not the way the captain is gone!

- I know, but I want to go there, she cried without even turning.

- What girl this girl, they sighed.

Once down inside the forest, Chitsu began his research.

It was almost a year she traveled in this world and not the slightest trace of Lelouch. She hoped he had also been released. She might as well hope to hear from him, even though he was good at hiding his identity and be discreet. It was almost hopeless. She bitterly regretted trying to release on a whim, she would have done better to wait. It could then negotiate with Suzaku that he releases quietly and they could both live forever, where at least until they had enough.

When she returned to reality, she realized she had walked a long conmpte, mechanically, and had lost his way. The forest was dense and little light reached him. She only weapon a short sword and a pistol. She remained calm and walked straight ahead, hoping to get out of the forest, but she suddenly found herself in the dark ... and plummeting. A hole was on the way and she had not seen, too busy looking over his shoulder. The fall lasted two seconds. She fell to the ground in a creepy noise. She was in a huge underground room, which was to thousands of square meters because it does not see the end. Whatever the side where she looked, dozens of rows of column dotted. She no longer felt his body, his legs were broken, and she began to lose consciousness.

Well, it seems I'll have to rest for an hour or two, she thought in sinking.

Three hours later, she woke up. She suddenly straightened up, sucking a big breath of air, as if she had not breathed for centuries. Every fiber of his body was hurting, not to mention his lungs burning and his heart was throbbing with each beat. It was always hard for his body restart after stop times, because after all, it is not designed to stop for hours. It is even designed to not stop once.

This excruciating pain, each resurrection, I feel it worse each time.

Always in the middle of a large underground room, she stood up and inspected his body. All his bones were in perfect condition and in place.

- Well, see now I'm still falling, she said aloud, walking in a random direction. She walked for half an hour without seeing the end. She forced herself to remain calm and kept walking, straight. After an hour, she came to a wall, she walked along in the next left. Two hours went by before she finds a door. This led to a long corridor. CC are committed when she heard a click and saw with surprise that his right foot rested on a slab which was down a few inches. She began to belly by instinct, praying that the trap was not the classic big rolling stone. She felt something brush against closely, and cut the clavicle to the left shoulder. She looked up and saw that the hallway was full of tilting blades. These were huge and CC knew that his body would be shredded if it was touching, which would require him this time several days to get back to life. So she took care to adapt at their own pace. Apparently, each blade was synchronized with the other and it did not seem to be any difference. After taking a deep breath, she rushed. She managed to avoid almost all the blades, but she stumbled before spending the last. She survived by jumping, but the pendulum blade took his right arm. It fell to her side so that the excruciating pain through. It reteint screaming.

Well, it's not much, compared to the tortures of the Church. Rebuke you!

She took his arm cut, and stuck to the part that remains. She kept a time like this, then the activation code. The latter began to shine brightly and his arm recolla perfectly. Once finished, she felt completely drained.

Phew, instant healing is still exhausting ...

CC had discovered that she could activate its immortality code to heal his wounds and amputations immediately as she still cut pieces on hand. She preferred not to imagine an eternal life without arms or without legs. Once again in one piece, she went her way. The corridor led to a circular room with a chest in the center, on a pedestal.

Well, it seems that it is I who found the treasure of the island, so that's not really what I wanted. I imagine the head of dear Roger when he will, she said, amused by the irony.

She came and took the lock box, but did not notice until too late that the trunk lid was attached to a rope that broke when she lifted. Blades sprang from each side of the pedestal, and one of them impaled by hitting the heart. She felt her legs drop under its own weight and that stood through the blade pierced. She slowly began to sink back into a temporary death.

Damn, I'm going to die a second time on the same day ... And the worst part is that I do not even know how long I'm going to recovered, I have never ... been killed ... In this way ...

His golden eyes were glassy. She remained thus, half standing, maintained by the blade, looking towards the light pierced the ceiling skylight and illuminating the trunk and body.

She woke up and saw that she was on board the Oro Jackson, the nursing course.

- You're back with us, Chitsu? asked Roger, who was sitting next to her at his side Shanks.

O u ... Yes, how did you found me?

- By chance, we found the ruins in the middle of the forest, we are led to where you found was very nearly there remain several times with all these traps, he said Shanks, air welcomed the living know.

- It was a shock seeing you like this. The kid was on the verge of cardiac arrest us, 'said Roger, laughing.

- Yes, well, not worth talking about ... Shanks muttered, scarlet face.

-Thank you for saving me, said CC with a small smile of thanks. I do not know if I'd be out if you had not come.

- You do not have to thank us, you are part of the crew. We would not leave until we would not have known what had happened to you, Roger replied with a straight face.

- I must go back, I have not finished exploring the island, said the immortal, sitting, ready to rise

- The problem is that ... it is already gone, remarked Shanks, a little embarrassed.

What! But you know that I must explore each island are filled in before you go, right? This was the condition for me to join you.

- I know ... but the Navy has come upon us, and we had to flee, pleaded Roger, especially as our old friend Garp was the game. We were on the verge of being captured but who is learned. As usual, he finished laughing.

- But ... That's how long since you find me?

- About three days.

- Three days ago I took so long to come back to life? This is the first time I put that long wondered DC

- Perhaps because the blade was poisoned by a poison more violent. A'll scratch is enough to kill a normal man. You, you got the blade in the heart, luckily you're immortal, made Crocus, sat farther in his lab.

- Moreover, it was the trunk. Because you found is up to you to open, announced Roger.

- You say that because you're afraid of a possible trap? C.C asked with a look.

- Of course not ... Although it is never wise, he added, muttering.

C.C heard but you.

- So, where is the famous chest?

- In my quarters. We'll go out, so that everyone can see its contents.

Ten minutes later, the whole crew was behind the immortal, who was about to open the safe. Once it opened, she was perplexed.

- So? Shanks asked. What was he in?

- A ... Fruit?

The pirates approached and saw indeed that the safe contained only fruit, but not any because hackers were amazed.

- It's ... A fruit of the Devil! they almost cried in chorus.

- A fruit of the Devil? The thing that gives strange powers? CC asked, remembering his conversation with Roger the above.

- Yes, but impossible to know the effects without eating, explained Roger. As you found the trunk, the fruit belongs to you. You can eat it, or sell it if you want. But I advice you to eat because you can estimate blessed when it finds one.

Mh, it is true that it is tempting, said CC by turning in his hands to look at it from every angle. Come on, she said with a small smile, I try the devil, I hope it tastes good.

She swallowed it, making a funny mine, which caused hilarity among the crew, including the captain understood. When she had eaten, she put her hand over her mouth, as if to prevent vomiting.

-Yuck! This is really bad, she said, making his usual pout, upset that hackers make fun of her.

- Come Chitsu, do not be upset, said Roger, wanting to give him a pat on the back.

Strangely, his hand passed through the body of the immortal who vanished like smoke.

- Aaaaah, what's that! Roger jumped.

- It's not going to cry like that? CC threw upset that then realized that his chest was gone.

- But ... What happened to me on?

- Gosh, you ate a Logia fruit, one of the most powerful type of fruit. You're lucky, he explained Rayleigh, admiringly.

Why? What is the capacity of Lodges?

- It depends on the element, but in almost all cases the Logia are invulnerable to all physical attacks, unless the attack is wrapped Haki.

- I see, just said DC At least now, I'd be a little more useful in combat.

- Do not worry about it, 'said Roger, your presence is enough. Come on, is he shouted in the direction of the crew do a big party to celebrate the new powers of our beloved Chitsu!

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIS! cried the pirates happy.

-Incorrigible, D.C. says with a smile

xxxIIIxxx

When Baggy passed her, she gave him a crooked foot and spread across its entire length, face against the ground. CC could not help but make a small laugh, which turned out to Baggy position.

-I WILL STAND! he cried, throwing himself into it.

Unfortunately for him, turned into DC current of air and passed through either hand overboard and ended his fall into the ocean. He struggled in the water by flapping arms shouting incoherently who had no friendly air.

I go? I'm not there? I go? I'm not there? I go? I'm not there? I go? I'm not there? I go? I'm not there? I go?

Finally, she jumped into the water to pick him up, swam without difficulty, and then it sank like a stone recovered.

One might ask, rightly, how was it possible that DC could swim despite the fact that she ate a fruit of the Devil? In fact, she did not know herself. After ingestion of the fruit, the latter printed in the mind of the eater that he could not swim. The Curse of the waters were purely psychological. The simple act of going in the water without sinking then became inconceivable in the mind of the owner, and therefore, he became unable to swim. However CC had a power that almost nobody had the Code Geass, and through it, protecting the wearer from any mental manipulation, even that of a fruit of the devil, it had no effect on it .

Baggy Once caught, she rose to the surface. Fortunately, Shanks had seen jumping into the water and yelled to stop the boat. CC could therefore reduce the clown on board without too much difficulty.

- Thank you picked him up, the he thanked after reviving Baggy. I'm really bored without him.

- Me too. There is only that I can have fun, because it does not matter about others, said the immortal with a shrug while away.

- In ... bastard, I would ... your skin one day, gasped Baggy between water spitting.

- You can always try. If you think you can kill an immortal, do not mind, 'she said defiantly.

Several days had passed. After the little incident with Baggy, Roger had been reprimanded for falling, albeit indirectly, Baggy water. DC did the same pout than usual, which annoyed a little captain.

- It is very annoying, you know Chitsu, you could be more respectful towards Baggy.

- When he is able to live an hour without complaining, I reconsidérerais question.

- Very funny. You do not think you do too? You can not go a day without bothering anyone. The last time it was Aldo, the cook. You're fun to swap all its spices. As a result, the food was inedible and depressed for three days.

- That'll teach him to not want to make me a pizza, CC whispered.

- I heard, said Roger. So I would like you to stop. Being on Grand Line already brings a lot of stress, so no need to add more. So please, stop bothering all of the world, right?

CC gave a long sigh and nodded.

- I do my best, but I can not promise anything.

- Well, I'll have to settle this, in turn sighed Roger, who sat heavily in his chair. I also called you to something else.

- Which one?

- First, sit down. It may take a while.

D.C. complied. Once seated, Roger began to talk to him about what would happen.

- I guess you Crocus has surely made aware of my illness began the captain.

- Yes, he said, you have two years to live, at most. I'm sorry, replied gravely D.C.

-You do not have to be, it is part of the circle of life. I mostly wanted to talk about my decision to dissolve the crew.

CC thought she had misheard but serious air captain made him understand that his ears worked perfectly.

- How so? Why do such a thing?

- I refuse to die and I have to do several things before going to the other side. And unfortunately, it involves the dissolution of the crew. Anyway, even if I waited patiently for my time here, the crew would dissolve my death, Roger continued.

- Not necessarily, Rayleigh could take your place, right?

- No, he refused. I've struggled to accept the push to become my second despite the responsibilities that entails, he will never want to become a captain. Too independent for that.

- Are you really sure?

- Sure as I told him about it before you and he made it clear that he refused to succeed me. I do not have any other choice but to dissolve the crew.

D.C. remained silent, the heart gripped by fear. That she had managed to find a place, almost a home and she would be alone again.

- Hey, Chitsu, are you okay? You turned white as a sheet suddenly.

- It's nothing ... she managed to articulate. So, back to your "projects", you'll dissolve your crew, and then?

- Then I go back to see the woman I love for some time before my final destination.

- Who is?

- The log.

- What! You gonna go to the Navy you?

D.C. hated the Navy more to the point. While it protected the citizens of bad pirates and was enforcing the law, but it was mostly his own righteousness reign and that of the world government, namely: "What does not obey me must be destroyed." She had seen those damn "Celestial Dragon" unclean beings to spread terror on normal people. Even the upper classes bent the spine to make them. These monsters using their immunity to kill the innocent to all persons under the simple pretext that their head does not return them. The Navy was at their feet, in a kind of private army. Then she held the Navy in very low esteem.

- Why do you make? What will it bring you?

- That you will know when the time comes because I will make an announcement that will shake a lot of people. I can assure you.

- Okay, it's like you want, sighed CC rising. Let me know when you have the intention to leave.

- Thanks for listening, Chitsu. If I was not already a couple, I would surely have asked you to go out with me, Roger was with a sincere smile.

- Thanks, but I do not go out with the kids, said the immortal with a false condescending tone.

- Very funny.

xxxIIIxxx

Six months later, DC, sitting in a bar, reading the newspaper. She was present when his former captain had been executed. She had heard and understood the announcement that Roger wanted to do. It had the desired effect: the sudden upsurge of piracy, called by the media "Golden Age of Piracy" was proof that his plan had worked.

xxxIIIxxx

She had infiltrated Logue Town and saw his captain walk from one of the roofs which bordered the avenue on which he walked. In handcuffs, he walked with dignity, majesty, not seeming no fear of death. Everyone was silent and there was no sound except the clink of chains that hindered. Slowly he climbed the stairs to the platform where the block was. Once at the top, he sat down. The executioners were preparing to do their offices, when a man in the crowd called.

Roger! Where did you hide your treasure? Grand Line? You managed to find the One Piece Roger?

That made him laugh, and laughter echoed all over the place.

-My treasure? If you want it to you, I left somewhere! Go and find the sea!

-Silence shouted the executioners of their piercing the blade.

Even in death, his proud smile remained fixed on his lips. The crowd screamed but could not say why, if they were happy with his death or because they knew that the One Piece existed. D.C. could not help but shed a few tears. His deliverer, who had offered him a new home, which was torn from his solitude, had gone to an unknown location, location that would be forever unknown. Having observed a minute of silence, she rose and flew from the roof, towards Grand Line. It should return the bottom to finish what she started.

xxxIIIxxx

It's strange how this sacrifice everything to achieve his goal reminds me of someone, she thought, melancholy. It may be that I liked him, he looked like him a lot.

His thoughts drifted back to Lelouch. After the execution of Roger, she had continued to seek his companion throughout the Grand Line but. Without success so far. As she suspected, Shanks had left his side to start his own crew. Baggy had also done the same, but she felt that it would be harder for him, despite the fact that he possessed a fruit of the devil. What worried him was that the Navy hunted all crew members known Roger, and during the year it was made part of the crew of it, she had made more or less identified by the Navy during the fighting, especially after eating the fruit of the devil, and his head was set a price of 180 million berrys. She had to deal regularly bounty hunters as well as the Navy, it was also almost get caught by Garp. The latter had bombarded with balls thrown his bare hands he had previously responsible for Haki, otherwise it would have done nothing to DC She was hit by one of them and was falling into Wed Garp thought she had drowned and was gone. However, it was hidden along the hull and remained there hooked up the night. Once the sun goes down, it had infiltrated the form of a stream of air in the cabin of Vice Admiral, took a brush and ink that was on the desk, and was amused to draw on the face of Garp. The latter had so soundly that he had noticed anything. Satisfied with her work, she did not stop at the face, and had literally tag the entire cabin, sparing if the ceiling or floor. Wanting to watch the reaction of the old man, it was hidden and remained in a corner of the cabin where she had waited two hours. The show began when Garp woke up when he saw his cabin. It was extended for one minute before opening his eyes. Noting that he always saw his car in the same way he had entered his head against the wall, so hard that she had gone through, finding himself thus blocked. He called his men to help and they had put a quarter of an hour before the release. They admired the way the new decoration of the cabin Vice Admiral. He had screamed in anger, recognizing the name left on the wall, because CC had wanted to sign his mischief. She was not disappointed and was distributed quietly flying, always camouflaged.

However, she preferred to leave and went to the New World in the first half of the Grand Line, where it is much less difficult to fight. The fruit of the Wind allowed him to fly, so she did not need to ship to go from island to island. Skip Red Line was a detail to her, but she always kept with her a small inflatable boat she used to sit. She remained in this part of Grand Line for about 10 years making 6 of 7 possible routes. She lived incredible adventures, and would have died more than once if it had been impossible. She had many interesting meetings, including one in consequences.

xxxIIIxxx

At the heart of a big city Grand Line named Mana, on an autumn island, a small brunette girl bumped slightly immortal before running off. CC perceiving that his money had disappeared from his pocket, used the power of the Wind, she quickly tracked down the girl. She caught it and tucked in a cul de sac. When DC began to approach the girl hiding in a dead end. Frightened, the child used his powers against the immortal. Alas, even by pushing his arms to try to remember the young woman, it had nothing to fear with the power Logia. She arrived a few meters from the little girl. This terrified, tried to climb the wall behind her, but only succeeded in hurting the fingertips and nails to turn. CC opened his palms towards the child, sign of abating

- Calm down, my child, I mean you no harm, she said with a calm and gentle.

CC knew what to do with children, more orphans, because it no longer count the number of street children she had raised and supported, like Mao, although the help she gave him was ultimately his undoing. She knew what it was like to be left alone and is trying to survive a few ways. She herself had sometimes serve masters who beat and left half dead with hunger when doing something wrong. She even had to bury corpses, when it was sold to a killer. She thought numerous times that he would kill her one day, in a fit of anger, but he had been arrested before, and she was able to flee to avoid the same fate. All these memories made him sick at heart, and concentrated to set them aside.

Seeing the small is plastered against the wall, she appeared even softer and approached slowly, not stopping to say reassurance. Gradually, the girl calmed down and CC knelt down before her. She took his hands in hers to warm. The girl was numb with cold, dressed in rags. The immortal dried her tears with a handkerchief, then took against her. She used the power of the wind to take the little girl with her through the air. She carried her to his hotel room. The days passed, the young woman took care of the child carefully. This was perhaps a little ridiculous, but this little girl had awakened so to speak, her maternal instinct. After making him take a bath and clean any dirt that clung to her skin, CC went to buy decent clothes. During the week she took care of her, the young woman tried to learn more about the child she had found. The latter remained silent at first. After many hours of persuasion, she managed to get her to talk. His voice trembled a lot.

- I ... call me ... Robin Nico Robin.

- Nico Robin, nice name you have there, the DC complimented

- And you, madam? It's really D.C. your name?

- Yes, but you can call me Chitsu as everyone.

- You'll indulge in the Navy? Robin asked, still frightened by the young woman.

- Of course not! I never deliver a child to the government, and even if I wanted to, if I was bringing to them, they also arrest me. You see, we are in the same boat both, she said with a faint smile, pointing to his own opinion research, promising a reward that was more than double that promised to Robin.

- ... 180,000,000 berrys! But what did you do to have such a bounty on your head? Robin asked, eyes like saucers.

- You can tu me. And to answer you, I have been a pirate for a time with Roger. As a result, the Navy wants to put my hand on it.

- Gold Roger? The Lord of the pirates?

- Yes, but I was not with him that at the end, after he became the Lord of pirates. I did most of his crew that for about a year, after which he was captured, as you know.

The small nodded. She seemed more relaxed, knowing that that was collected would not try to sell to the Navy, as did so many people. CC asked him to tell his story and Robin agreed. She told his sad life on the island Ohara, abandoned at the age of 2 years, she was left alone, rejected by others because of his power, only historians of the island accepted. Then it was all gone, the government initiate the destruction of the island, no living outside of it survived, she wandered alone since, often being attacked by bounty hunters or trap by honeyed people. His story last long, and once completed the immortal had a back bitter taste in the mouth. The children of this small reminded him essentially hers, she had also been abandoned, at least she assumed she had never known his parents had always been a slave.

So young and already gone through so many trials, thought CC

The young woman offered to share his room with the girl, and she accepted. Alas, she should have been more cautious, because when she woke up the next morning, the girl was gone, and all the money she kept. The immortal used his power to be able to locate in the city, but she did not feel his presence. She had probably already left the island.

- That'll teach me to be too nice, says aloud CC

xxxIIIxxx

She was going for a 7th trip when she heard a pirate named Shanks le Roux was the "havoc" in East Blue. Ten Years of Solitude pushed her to go in the ocean for review. After a week of flight, she arrived at Logue Town and went to the tavern which he had once told Roger. It was crowded but she managed to find a spot at the counter. There she saw her portrait pinned to a wall. This worried him a little. Marines based in this city could not capture it, but if the headquarters were to learn that she was in East blue, they will surely send an Admiral fulfill this mission, and in this case it was not some s 'out. When the bartender, a man entering the third age, came to her, he did not recognize her immediately and asked her what she wanted to drink. She ordered the least strong drink he had, and the men around her laugh out loud. One of them had the misfortune to put his hand on the buttocks. CC had felt with his power was the culprit and spoke to him.

- Well, it does not bother you and to touch women without asking permission?

The guy laughed.

- What, my pretty? If you want more, come with me. I can get you stuff that you would never have dared to do, he said making movements more explicit hips toward the immortal.

CC decided it was time to show these men horny that they could not have it that way. She used her powers to block oxygen in the lungs of the man who was upset. The latter began to choke and fell to the ground trying to scream. CC obviously did not kill him, and released it on his lungs to prevent suffocation. He took a deep breath and hardly escaped any legs once he managed to get up. The woman looked around and saw that the men had returned and pretended to see nothing to prevent trouble. She turned to the bartender, who looked at her with fear, and gave him a reassuring smile to relax.

- Do not worry about it, I will not eat you, 'she said quietly sipping his drink. I was wondering if you had heard of a pirate named Shanks le Roux should hang around.

- Yes, it seems that it is in the village of Fuchsia, which lies in the depths of East blue. Look, here it is, he says, pointing to a map.

The island should be stated that 2 weeks on the road. A good hike boat but as the crow flies, it will be in three days.

- Thanks for the info, it was giving him generous tip in more money to drink before getting up and leaving. Farewell.

Once she left the bar, the bartender and customers could breathe. They had rarely been so scared. The boss turned to drink when he saw the APB.

A terrifying woman, she is well worth the 180 million of berrys. I wonder how you could deal with people like her, Roger, is asked the bartender.

xxxIIIxxx

After three days of travel in the sky, DC arrived at the village of Fuchsia. She went into a restaurant, apparently the only one in the village to eat to inquire about the presence of a piece she was looking pirate and took advantage.

- Hello, please enter, said the landlady, a girl with dark green hair, which had not even turned 20.

CC greeted her with a polite smile and sat down at one of the tables.

- What would you like? asked the girl.

- A pizza, please.

- A pizza? repeated the landlady, cocking his head to the side.

Damn, I forgot that this is not a well-known dish, cursed DC

- Forget it, I would rather ... a local specialty. I trust you for choice.

- Okay, I'll do that, said the girl with a friendly smile.

Five minutes later, a loudmouth kid burst into the restaurant and jumped on one of the chairs of the counter.

- Hi Makino said he almost cried, I me so hungry! I want a dish with a lot of meat. In fact with that meat!

- Luffy Ok, I add it to your slate as usual? She asked, amused.

- Ouiiiii, he replied, smiling.

D.C. watched the boy carefully. In addition to its noisiness, he exuded an "aura" individual who was not unknown to him. She had not felt this way twice, first with Lelouch, the second with Roger. This kid was special ...

- Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! cried the boy tapping the table with his cutlery.

Or ... maybe not finally thought immortal, a little wryly.

Less than ten minutes later, she ate a salad of seafood, a pirate band entered the restaurant. She was surprised to see Makino, the madam, cheerfully greet the pirates, who said hello to him politely. She would get back room when he heard a familiar voice.

- So Luffy, still determined to become a pirate?

She turned aback.

- Obviously I going to convince you to take me in your crew! said the kid with the most serious air in the world. You'll see Shanks, at the end you'll be begging me to go with you.

- C'mon, Roux said with a laugh, followed by his men, as if you were there arrived ... Stumbling on a chair that had dragged herself several meters, Shanks sprawled full length, to the greatest Luffy pleasure.

- Hahahahahaha! You arrive just as you're already drunk, Luffy laughed.

- Hey, but how this chair could have happened so far? Rufus grumbled as he stood.

- Surely a current of air.

Shanks jumped at the voice. He had not heard from the performance of their captain Logue Town. Turning slowly, he saw the first woman he had known, as it was more than ten years she had not aged a bit.

- Chitsu! is he cried, rushing at her.

Unfortunately for her, she dodged with ease, and the poor captain found his legs in the air, head first into a barrel.

- I know it's been long since we had seen him, but Contains yourself a little, she amused herself by breaking the barrel to allow him to leave.

-It's great to see you. It's been at least ten years, right? Shanks asked, jumping to her feet.

- Almost.

The crew looked at her suspiciously but they relaxed when they saw their captain hug the young woman, who could not help smiling, happy to see the kid who was really a.

- So, you've found your love?

CC found his impassive face and Shanks knew he had better shut up.

- Excuse me, he said ruefully.

- It does not matter. No, I searched almost the entire first half of the Grand Line, but I found nothing.

- I see ... And if you joignais us? That way we will be together again, he offered with a smile.

- Hey, what about me? yelled the boy, spitting at the same time full of food crumbs and watering hackers who protested.

- You, I already told you no, Shanks said with a big smile and giving him a flick on the forehead. We do not need a garden gnome as a mascot. The beautiful Chitsu will do nicely.

A very tense vein appeared on the front of the immortal, who drove him a spoon in the buttocks. The poor red jumped two meters miserably to land on the ground holding his backside.

- Non Chitsu Aaaah! You promised not to use the cheap shot! cried Shanks.

- That'll teach you to consider me as a mascot, hissed DC

- And what are you best qu'moi? Luffy asked peevishly.

- I at least I know how to speak properly.

- I speak Absholutely. Much better qu'toi first! Luffy cried stamping.

- It is heavy, sighed CC returning to his table to finish his plate of crustaceans, ignoring the screaming kid, who reminded him of those Baggy.

Though not in fact, I think even Baggy was not as unnerving thought immortal.

- So what do you think of my proposal? Shanks again asked him, sitting in front of her.

D.C. thought for a moment, but refused. Shanks seemed so annoyed that she felt obliged to console.

- Do not take it personally, but let's say for the moment I prefer to be alone.

I can not believe I said that!

- Very much like you want. In this case, worthily celebrate our reunion to enjoy the time together, he said, recovering his smile and handed him a glass of rum.

She willingly accepted the glass and reached out to take it. Sudden the door opened with a crash, so it's surprising dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor. In the frame was a man with a cut weird, not to say anything else, scars on his forehead and a goat. He entered the room, followed by a thirty hooded men.

- Well, it is filled with landlubbers here! said loudly type.

He walked to the counter.

- Hey, kid, serve us your best alcohol!

- I'm sorry, Makino said, a little intimidated, I have more alcohol. These gentlemen have finished all my reservations.

The guy was a head both surprised and upset, and seemed on the verge of exploding. CC lives Shanks get up and go soft his bottle type.

- I'm sorry we had not realized we drank so much. You can take this bottle, I have not yet opened.

The guy took the bottle and suddenly smashed it on the head of Shanks. CC was acting when she realized that Shanks looked at her a look that said it all. Slowly, the young woman sat down, and she saw that the men of the Red did not move either.

- I am the chief of brigands mountains and I have a bonus of 8,000,000 berrys on my head: I'm a star, you understand? And it is certainly not a miserable bottle that will satisfy me, said the man proudly showing a search on which was written the reward and its name, the immortal did not even bother to read.

This guy could not stand, and because her head was also a price, she decided to give him a little scared.

- You are not worth it? is she surprised falsely rising and walking towards him.

Shanks gave him a black eye, but it does not take into account.

- What you got, kid? Looking for me? he asked with a grin that was threatening wanted.

- You should take a look at it, she whispered, handing him a notice doubled.

The type unfolded. His eyes seemed out of their sockets and his jaw fell, in a state of total bewilderment. He began to tremble in every limb, unable to take his eyes off the view.

- Well, if you're ready, I advise you to spin and speed, he whispered CC with a scary smile.

Twenty seconds later, the robbers had left the village. CC went down again for the umpteenth time in order to finish his plate. All the pirates looked with some surprise mingled with respect. Shanks finished wiping beer lying on the floor, then took his place in turn in front of her.

- What you showed him?

- My opinion research. It boasted a premium of 8 million, so I showed him that there was much better next to him.

- You should not do this kind of thing. This is a blow to be spotted by the Navy and with such a premium and your history with Roger, they will send an admiral to stop.

- Do not worry about me, 'she said while eating. It will take more than that to catch me, especially since I can be everywhere and nowhere at once, thanks to my power.

- You should not rely too heavily on them to fight. All vice-admirals use haki know, and I'm not even talking about the admirals.

- I know all that, thank you. This is not a kid who will give me advice, I know very well what the world now.

- I just wanted to warn you, Shanks said in a serious tone.

Then he regained his smile.

- Come on guys: drink in honor of the courage of our beloved mountain bandits! he shouted, raising his glass in the hilarity of his men.

He turned to Luffy, he was silenced. He went to see and saw that he was eating something.

- So you regales you?

- Okay, the kid replied, turning after finishing chewing, it was not terrible this funny fruit.

Funny fruit? Shanks was repeated mentally, then a node encircled her stomach.

Ha! Cap'n, he ate the treasure they stole at our last adventure! exclaimed the big pirate who was one of the arms straight red.

- What! Luffy quickly, spit! Shanks cried, taking him by the feet and shaking.

But suddenly, his little legs grew longer and the child hit his head on the floor.

- Too late, simply said that CC was watching the scene with amusement.

- Aaaaaaaah! What happens to my body? Luffy exclaimed, panicked.

- Species asshole! You just swallowed a fruit of the devil, one of the greatest treasures of this world! And those who ate can never swim!

-Quoiiiiiiiiiii?

Really, this kid did not miss one, thought CC amused.

xxxIIIxxx

A few kilometers from the village, bandits regained their breath. The head was still through the throat humiliation he had suffered.

- Damn! How this bitch can it have such a bounty on his head? Shit! Shit! Shit! he shouted, foaming with rage.

He suddenly had an idea: he could capture and deliver to the Navy. With that kind of money, he would not have to work until the end of his days. But it was not without risk. Indeed, it would be dangerous to have such a premium, it would have to take a traitor. An idea germinated in his mind suddenly.

- Hehehehe. I know how to force them to surrender.

xxxIIIxxx

A few days later, CC went back into the restaurant Makino. His salad liked him, though she is ready to die for a slice of pizza. When she entered, Makino stood before her, completely distraught.

- Please, Chitsu! We need you help!

- Easy. I have to help that? asked the immortal putting his hands in front of her as a sign of peace.

- Luffy has been kidnapped! They are bandits yesterday, they took him with them and said they would kill him if you did not go.

Shanks is still not home ... Looks like I'll have to look into it.

- Okay, she says, conciliatory. Where did they go?

- They are two miles north of the village, along the cliff.

- Okay, I'd soon returned with the damn kid.

She stormed out of the restaurant and flew to the North, turning into the air stream in order to sneak. After half a minute of flight, she saw the tape. They had suspended the kid above the void. This was not the slightest noise. Given the injuries and bruises he had these robbers had to hit him until he turns his eye.

Do that to a child, this band scrapings will pay.

She suddenly appeared among thieves and they were so surprised that they fell backwards.

- Here I am. then what do you want from me?

The head gradually resumed capacity.

- It's simple: you let us deliver you to the Navy and the kid live.

- Hey, I thought you were robbers ... Here you become bounty hunters? she asked with a smile.

- Anything that can bring us interested us, and your head will make us rich.

D.C. remained silent. In the meantime, she had to put Luffy safe, but is not certain to succeed to recover before it smashes on the rocks, she preferred to play the game yet.

- It's okay, you can detach Luffy and make me what you want.

You owe me a great service it, Shanks.

- What you want?

- I mean indulge in the Navy, said CC with a black eye.

- I'm setting the conditions. Already, we'll tie you up, just as you do not try to spin with the kid.

After having tied his hands with a chain attached to the ground, he laughed uproariously.

- So, you're less malignant now?

- You got what you wanted. Now Luffy releases.

- Hehehe, ok.

He ordered two of his men to go up, then took the head under his arm.

- Well, reassured? said the Chief.

- Very, she says with a smile, releasing through its power of Logia. Now I'm going to take my revenge.

She summoned a tornado that sent him flying bandits everywhere. Save only the head was because she did not want to risk sending in a vacuum.

- I've changed my mind. You're going to let this kid, pick your minions and go before I annoys me, she said with a cold tone.

- T ... Stay away, he cried, putting the barrel of his gun to the head of Luffy.

- Tire therefore, it will not do anything to him, she smiled.

The robber threw a smoke grenade, and CC surprise, did not react immediately. The next moment, she dispersed the smoke, but the man had disappeared. She looked around her without it. She was about to call the winds to trace them when she heard someone call. Shanks and she lives a few of his men behind him.

- Where is Luffy? he asked, bewildered.

- I do not know. The robber cursed gave me fingers.

- It is low, captain! was a man with long black hair, a cigarette under the lips, wearing a gun.

Indeed, the fugitive and Luffy was on a boat which was already moving away from the shore. They saw with horror the bandit throw Luffy into the sea

- Take me, D.C. I have to go get it! Shanks cried, taking her arm.

- Here we go.

xxxIIIxxx


	3. First clue

e brigand chief stopped rowing. It was quite far from the coast, the kid did not stop struggling and he still had to knock him out for peace. He took the boy and lifted. It awoke and began to fidget.

-Aaaaaaaaah, which is what I'm? Luffy shouted stirring.

On the ocean-kid, I hope you know swimming, because the coast is rather far.

With these words he threw Luffy in the water, it flapped arms to try to keep their heads above water, but the curse of the devil fruit dragged to the bottom of the water.

Hahahahaha, this kid does not even know how to swim, and he wanted to be pirate laughed the villain before he felt something menacing behind leader. He turned slowly to see a sea king, who ate a mouthful, with the boat. Once he had swallowed his first snack, he dived to devour the second was sinking.

Luffy was running out of air, everything was black. He was afraid, afraid to die. He had not even managed to become a pirate, he would die at the bottom of the water without being able to have adventures and found treasures like tell by Shanks. Suddenly he saw a shape coming toward him, he hoped it was someone coming to save him. He panicked when he saw with horror that it was made by a king of the seas. The latter rushed towards him, mouth open and teeth all out. The boy closed his eyes for abstraction, he was so terrified. He was suddenly taken away, but he did not seem to have been swallowed, he felt a warm body against him, which seemed to rise. Although reassured, he had lung fire, and he was soon trying to breathe mechanically and drown. Fortunately, they reached the surface in time. Luffy breathed and had never much liked to feel the fresh air. He opened his eyes, and saw with surprise but happily it was Shanks who had saved him. The king of the sea suddenly emerged from the waters, and rushed on them, but suddenly his head separated from his body, and he sank.

-Whew, luckily you were there Chitsu, blew Shanks reassured.

-I am sure you could've cleared in without me, despite your condition, it was noticed grimly.

This is where Luffy realized he was missing his left arm Shanks, there remained a piece of bloody neck.

-Shanks, your arm! he yelled, bursting into tears.

-Come on, it does not matter, it's an arm, the important thing is that you're full, Shanks said tenderly, putting her last hand he remained on the head. But Luffy remained inconsolable crying and went against him. CC said it was better to get out of there before they become cold, and need prompt treatment Shanks her snatch member, or he would succumb to hemorrhage.

-Will you two, we returned to the village, she said, going over them and lifting the red that shook the boy against him.

xxxIIIxxx

A week later, Shanks and his crew was preparing to sail and leave the village for good. Luffy went to the redhead in a final attempt to be accepted as a crew, but the pirate captain stuck his tongue out.

-As if I needed an abortion, remains here, it is better for you, he said in a mocking voice.

Luffy no longer held and cracked

-Make fun all you want, but I réunirais stronger that holds crew and I raflerais all treasure under your nose, and I would become THE LORD OF THE PIRATES! he yelled so loudly that the whole island had the hearing.

Shanks looked at him with a little more respect against such determination and smiled. He approached the boy, knelt before him, took the straw hat he had on his head, and placed it on that of Luffy.

-In this case, we'll see. To this day, I entrust my hat as proof of that promise. You know how much I care, you give it back to me when you grow a great pirate, he said gently. Then he embarked and sent a final goodbye to the little boy in straw hat. The latter wept hot tears firmly holding her straw hat against his chest. CC had watched the scene, and it reminded him that he had told the red, when he had himself received this hat Roger. By cons she did not understand why Shanks was asked what service after it has cooled to Fuschia.

xxxIIIxxx

-Chitsu after my departure, I want you to watch Luffy in the shadows, it is the type to get into trouble, and I fear that he sometimes misfortune.

But You know that I have my own goal to pursue, she had responded bluntly, a little annoyed to be asked to play babysitter.

-I know, and believe me, it does not like me to ask you this, but there is only you that can be kept an eye on him without notice to you. And then you have all the time in front of you right?

-Thanks for reminding me, she said sarcastically.

-Sorry, but please, make me this favor, and I would look to my side to find the one you want, you have enough about him to me so that I can recognize, proposed the roux.

- ... I'll see what I can do t finished it after a moment of reflection.

xxxIIIxxx

Damn, I'm really too nice, talk about a witch, she thought to it derisively.

Once the boat away, CC returned to the hostel Makino, where she had paid for a room for the entire week, the journey to get here had exhausted him, and she wanted one thing, remain under hot sheets for a week. She sighed deeply, thinking it would be close to kill for a pizza worthy of the name, she was unable to remember the last time she had eaten a ... Not since Roger's crew 'if it was separated had a good memory.

Once in her room, she lay, and remained for a good hour, staring at the ceiling.

Well, what to do, he asked me to look after the kid, but I will still not be here for years, until it decides to proceed to sea, what I do? t she thought bitterly regretting agreeing.

The weeks that followed, she had decided to stay until she gets to decide what she had managed to get hired by Makino, allowing it to be housed and fed in exchange for his help. CC was struggling to do its job as a waitress, Hicks corner had not really good way, and it does not count the number of them who had put his hand on the buttocks, although they had all bitterly regretted later. This earned him several times to be reprimanded by the young keeper. Although the latter was also outraged by the behavior of some customers, the fact of sending waltz in the air with a mini tornado was disproportionate to the injury. CC shrugged his shoulders every time, Makino quickly got used to that characterized phlegm. She had to admit it was his job, and she had a huge force for a woman. That the poor landlord struggling to carry a keg of alcohol, CC was four without apparent difficulty, it could also emptied drunks too full to even them out, even if Makino disapproved made to people outside force even when it was closing time. It lasted about three weeks, because one day, when Luffy was at the inn eating greedily meal prepared for him Makino, one of the villagers burst into the inn.

-Come, he yelled at the assembled, the ship of Vice Admiral Garp approach, then he looked at Luffy with a smile, apparently he comes to visit you.

CC saw the figure of the little boy broken, and she understood why. Makino had told her one evening when she had both a little drunk to relax after a hard day, how the grandfather of Luffy interpreted education. She had heard that he had abandoned the boy at night in the forest, was thrown into a pit, where had let him flew by hanging from balloons. Just thought of it, she could not help but get a thrill. It almost sympathize for the kid if it was not annoying, stirring constantly and scream, but she had to admit that his joie de vivre made him feel better. Suddenly the door of the inn opened, giving way to Garp. CC recognized the first glance, it was a little older, his hair had become gray, and it was more a sign of old age. But it looked as energetic as his little son, he came into launching a major salvation in the wings, who replied with great respect and admiration. She wondered whether it was better for her to slip or not.

-Hello Garp, Makino was with a big smile, what good wind brings you to our remote village?

-I learned that Rufus had happened in the area, he said without preamble.

-Indeed, Shanks has long been here at least a year, said she always smiling.

-You would be contacting us, it is not prudent to do so, severely reprimanded Vice Admiral. The poor Makino was uncomfortable, as the villagers in the room. D.C. threw caution to the wind and intervened.

-If I may say so, they have done nothing wrong, and they paid their stay, we had no reason called the Navy.

-They are pirates, even if they do nothing wrong in the short term, they remain outside the law, and must be stopped, Garp said in a tone that was meant to be final, that immortal completely ignored.

-This is quite as Manichean vision, if we stop the pirates as they behave with civility, it will not encourage them to continue.

-Civilized pirates, two words I had never heard together ... But tell me miss, I do not have you ever seen somewhere, asked Vice Admiral leaning head.

I do not think CC lied with insurance, which is enough to Garp to forget about, and focus on his little son.

-What is that straw hat, it reminds me of something, he said grabbing the head of Luffy, who did not appreciate all the covers, and he took his hands.

-Do not touch my hat! he yelled. Shanks is offered me, and I let anyone touch it.

-Tell me about your other kid cried the old man by hitting him a great blow on the head. It smashed on the floor before rebounding. Garp found it strange, especially the sensation he felt when he was shot with the weird, he took a leg of luffy, and lifted a can brutally stretched his leg, and he began to oscillate up and down yoyo way. Garp had eyes like a saucer seeing it.

-But what happens to you!

-Uh ... Garp began Makino, Luffy ate a devil fruit that Shanks had brought one of his trips, and since it is elastic.

-WHAT! Idiot! cried the vice admiral still providing a pair of punch to the head of the poor kid.

This annoyed that DC decided to intervene, under the promise she had made to Roux, so what if she was recognized. She gave a small blade wind towards the light, which fell on the head of Garp. It does not even seem shaken by what he had just received, although a trickle of blood appeared on his forehead. He raised his head and looked at the object that had fallen on him, and finally looked at the owner.

-You should be careful Makino, it could hurt someone, he says without notice. What upset everyone. CC was first raised, and wondered if the old man was senile or insensitive.

-Anyway, I came to take care of the red, but if not, I have to go back, but I would take care of you kid, he said Luffy threatening finger, I would have you better monitored, but I would not make the same mistake twice. Then he turned and left followed by his men. The poor boy crying holding his hat firmly against him, CC could not help feeling sorry for him, she knelt next to him and rubbed his head affectionately with a little consoling smile.

-Don't worry, I'm sure it will calm down, it just can not stay angry with you, so that pirates could, she said softly.

Luffy calmed down a little and wiped her tears, but kept a very sad and terrified expression CC stood up and was about to go in the kitchen, when the door of the restaurant opened in the pane.

-That's it I remember, you're Chitsu, one of the former crew members Roger! Garp was called back into the restaurant.

The immortal froze, she was known, maybe she would not have to intervene just now. She slowly turned and looked Garp in the eyes with a small provocative smile.

-In fact, I was hoping you would not recognize me, but apparently missed. As you can see, I converted the restoration.

-C'mon, and decorating my cabin on my boat, it was also the restaurant be?

No, that was a surprise ... And incidentally a vengeance.

-Woaaaa! you were Chitsu pirate! You met the king of pirates? Luffy shouted, with plenty of star in the eyes.

Yes, you can say it like that, said CC with a faint smile.

It's bad now that he has revealed my past with Roger in front of everyone, it will be very difficult or impossible to secure Luff. Sorry Shanks, I think I'm not going to keep the promise I made you.

-So? What do you want from me? Asked innocently DC who knew full well the answer.

-You have a premium of 180 million berry on your head, which is not anything I can not afford to let run a criminal like you. I'll stop, and with such a premium, you're good to the last level of Impel Down.

D.C. heart skipped a beat. She had heard rumors about the famous prison, underwater, the more down, it was more terrible. The -6 level, the last level, it seems was hell on Earth. If she was being arrested, she will probably never happen to escape, and as she was a woman, God knows what could happen to him in there, and there was a chance he remains there until the end of time. Out of the question!

-Sorry, did it with a light tone to hide his growing nervousness, but it does not feel like too much, next time can be.

-You think you can get away because you have a Logia-type fruit? Do not expect too much, you leave here with chains marine granite.

He rushed to her, dropping his fist to strike. CC began to disperse his body mist, when the fist hit him, and sent through several houses. She found herself in the middle of debris, with excruciating stomach pains.

Shit, he uses Haki. I should have guessed, facing a vice admiral. Should I fly or something goes wrong is over for me.

She jumped to her feet and called upon the wind and flew away. Suddenly seeing several balls to go for it, she used her wind blade for slicing. Unfortunately for her, one of them managed to reach it, and he was obviously in charge of Haki. She took the brunt of the explosion and found himself propelled into the sea The blow was enough to hurt she lost consciousness, and she began to drift along the coast. Garp was convinced she was cast as an anvil as anyone with a devil fruit. Also not even looked at t he sought the body, he and his men went up on their boat and go.

CC awoke several later she was on the beach just a few kilometers from the village. She rose with difficulty, she felt she had some broken bones, but she was too weak to use the instant healing. This incident decided for the following events.

Since Garp returns to the village, it is better that I stay away, I'll rest and from the island, again, I do not think Shanks know that I dropped.

After several days of rest in the woods, CC had recovered enough to leave the island and continue his quest.

xxxIIIxxx

After two days of flight, the immortal arrived on a small island, the village she found was very small, even smaller than the Fuschia village is to say. Fortunately, in the village acknowledged. She then began its investigation, interviewing people he had not seen a young man with brown amethyst eyes was to be near its size, or even if he saw a metallic sphere. She asked the last person she had found, but too believe in a positive response, when luck finally smiled.

-I have never seen a boy fitting the description you gave, but one day I found something weird in old ruins about two kilometers northwest of here.

-Really! Thank you very much, she said a big smile, with renewed hope. She rushed towards the direction given by his compass, and came to the famous ruins in less than a minute. The appearance of ruined buildings reminded her something, but without being able to put my finger on it. She stopped scratching their heads and began to move the scene to comb. Using its wind capacity, she managed to quickly find what she was looking for, and she felt hope fall. It was actually similar to his own sphere, but it was open, and for a long time, as we see the vegetation that covers it, like all the ruins elsewhere. She searched for clues to see if it was where had been held Lelouch, but she found nothing that could confirm it.

Impossible to know if he was really here, but there is little chance that the other will be done as we locked Orange perhaps?

She thought of Jeremiah Gottwald, one of the rare true Lelouch. As he was a cyborg, it was not impossible that have survived the passage of time, especially if placed in hibernation. Although seen as the world change, even a robot may not last as long. She finally stop searching for an answer, took note of the location of the base, and left the island to continue his research.

xxxIIIxxx

Geasseur: and now, that's not good folichon but it's still not too bad, I think.

CC (entering the room): Why I'm fighting for this old man?

Geasseur (shrugging): Well, if you crush a vice admiral from the beginning it would not be funny to start small right? Otherwise, all tell Luffy that you are the one piece, and that's the end.

CC (looking up to the sky): As if he would believe me.

Geasseur: Why? You think he would be able to watch? Not to mention he has no idea about the nature of one piece.

CC (pouted): Moai, it stands, but more importantly, WHY I AM ALSO THAT IT OOC!


	4. Birth of a new crew

Ten years have passed. Having discovered the open dish on a small island in East Blue, CC investigated with neighboring island, but without finding an answer. After asking questions throughout East Blue and South Blue, she began to wonder if it was right on the ruins she found. Although it's hard to believe given the number of capsules she had seen during his years in the Congregation.

She had temporarily abandoned his research for a few months to take a "vacation" on a small tropical island in South Blue, in a seaside resort. The immortal was lying full length on the back, a large green towel the same color as her hair. She wore a one-piece swimsuit to hide the scar marked with a hot iron just below her left breast, the brand that bothered people a lot and she always hid. Despite this jersey not very sexy, many men, young and old, had tried to approach him. But the coldness drove very fast, which allowed him to have a relative peace.

She turned to lie on his stomach to expose the alabaster skin of her back to the heating rays of the sun and tanning when a postman bird, a bit like an albatross, landed next to her for her proposed newspaper. It reminded her that she did not follow the news more for weeks. She put a piece of berry 100 inside, and took a newspaper. The bird flew away, leaving to others present proposed further. She read with some interest the cabbage leaf as more pro-government you die, and fell on some thing that made "tilter", a search for Buggy the Clown. Which caused her some hilarity, unlike the people around her. It amused him to know that poor Baggy was still at that level, while Shanks became one of the four emperors in a while. But she could not really compare them would be like comparing a tiger to a rat. According to the article, he is currently causing havoc in East Blue, and received a bonus of 15 million berry after sweep of a sudden a whole village.

An entire village! In one fell swoop! I do not believe for a second, he was barely able to make his shoes, then destroy a village once ... Even his devil fruit would not give him such a capability. I should get checked by myself, it's been too long since I have not been able to taunt him, not to mention the fact that I'm getting bored, thought t it with a small smile.

Two days later, she packed her bags, pay the expense, and took a boat luxury for Dakaryta, the last town before heading South Blue Twins (equivalent Logue Town to East Blue) . Because yes, now, for several years, she traveled on boats travel with five trunks and suitcases with her, having found the shopping as a good way to kill time, one of his worst enemy. She had bought a variety of wig and makeup to completely transform his face to avoid being recognized. Especially since the passing years, it was again noticed by the Navy, who thought she was dead, and because of a few skirmishes with warships and, incidentally, had cast a dozen, it was past prime from 180 million to 210 million. She had caused this increase in working for diverse organization more or less doubtful, who were only too happy to have their hands on a "criminal" with such a premium. Of course, DC had the luxury of choosing the proposed work, and took nothing that touched the assassination, the sale of slaves, or removal. But it had become known as a thief can steal the best kept treasures, she was also gifted to manipulate and blackmail people. It also happened to him to accept protection missions of important personalities of the Mafia. It also agreed from time to time, when was awful mood to go "intimidate" a deadbeat, intimidate only, it does not kill. In short, his reputation was made in all the seas of the globe, the name Chitsu was known in the highest sphere of crime, as in the upper strata of world government. He had even offered him a job as a pirate captain, but she refused, saying she was no longer pirate, and she absolutely refused to work for those who had killed one of the few friends that she had in this world. But she made a fortune working for the magnates of the middle, which is why she did not hesitate to luxury, luxury had been sorely lacking throughout his long life. Now she could eat pizza at all hours of the day.

She then boarded the ship, dressed in a simple blue dress ocean, hidden by a wig hair gave her ebony hair from a little below the shoulders, face slightly disguised, and even contact lenses black hide his golden eyes.

After reaching his cabin, she asked the carrier to file his bags at the end of the bed. When it was gone, she opened it, and began to put your clothes on the shelves. The trip was better lasted three weeks, so luckily she had taken so much clothing, it will make a trip to the laundry ship if necessary.

The ship cast off and left. The first week passed without incident. The second was more eventful in the sense that he was attacked by pirates. It happened during the show at dusk. CC was dressed in a long black dress, with a small waist as she put a corset on top of her dress left her shoulders in the open air, and gave a pretty generous seen on his chest (if you do not see in What looks like the dress, it's easy, look at the picture on my page, and you will see, I love this dress too), she stood away from the dance floor, she still had his wig and lenses. It would be very attractive because many men wanted to ask her to dance, she finally gave in to a young man with black hair, which looked vaguely like Lelouch, amethyst eyes, confidence and charisma less.

They danced for a few minutes on a waltz, when hackers éboulèrent noisily. These should be the rookie who had just set up their house, because they were still lower than the marine base. But of course, the crew was he no more than the pirates, so, it is our dear CC who had to stick to it. She attacked with speed and precision to not touch anyone except the pirates, but it did not use its power of the wind, because it would reveal his identity, since everyone knew that the famous Chitsu had eaten the fruit of Wind. But she had no trouble beating them bare hand, she was already formidable when she helped Lelouch, after all these years of struggle for survival, his fighting techniques melee had become impeccable. After a hundred kick and punch, she had finished, the captain, an old bearded blue beard, rather portly, whimpering like a child, begging leave him alive. Passengers roared they are all executed, although some found it strange that this beautiful brunette have defeated all the pirates alone. DC spoke, cutting the roar of the crowd.

-I am willing to let you go, you and your men, if you swear to me on your life, you finally give up piracy.

-I SWEAR! shouted in chorus hackers putting himself kneeling and bowing his head.

-Okay, in this case, you can leave, but if one day I'll meet you sailing under a black flag, I would not prisoner, is that clear? t she asked with a smile capable of holding the most hardened pirates fear.

Two minutes later, the pirates had re-embarked on their boat, and had spun. The passengers and crew watched with respect and fear the mysterious woman who had crashed her only full pirate crew. Some men tried to approach, but as the beach, she turned away, but in a polite manner, unlike his cold ways before.

-I feel tired, I have to leave, I'm going to rest, she said, bowing slightly as other men did him. After arriving in her room, she took off her wig to scratch, put it on the plastic head on the bedside table, and lay on her back, leaving her real hair breathe.

Phew, luckily no one asked me about my abilities, especially my wig remained well covered on my head, but I'm almost lost twice. I should be dye my hair, I take less risk like that, she thought. I hope the rest of the trip will be more calm.

After arriving at Dakaryta, she found a room in the best hotel in town, and could blow, happy to be back on terra firma, it may well be twenty years she lives in a world where the one does travel by boat, it is still not used to this life, but talked about the deplorable level of technology of the world. They have these snail species crossed with a phone, it's really strange to look at, it is not there. Lying in her room, she could sleep peacefully without feeling the rolling waves.

xxxIIIxxx

Two weeks later, she is found in the middle of East Blue. She began to learn about Baggy, and had trouble finding people successors information, and will not run away at the sight. At the end, she was tired of seeing people take their legs around their necks. She used her power to stop making the float in the air. Having interviewed a dozen, she finally found someone who seemed to know something.

He is on an island about a week by the North East, according to the sailor who spoke to me, all that corner is ablaze, the villagers said it was levitate through a mini tornado.

Really? thank you for the info, said CC letting it fall on his butt. No sooner had he hit the ground he went out in fourth gear.

One week trip to North North East. I think I know what he is talking island, I hope the mayor is a little more friendly since the immortal thought by flying in the air.

Press to see it with his own eyes, it flew like a rocket, going into the stratosphere to go faster. After fifteen hours, it came with a view of the village, to see several blocks go up in smoke.

Well, if it's really him, it was not a rumor, it's pretty impressive, would be enough to sink a warship of the Navy.

She scattered her body in the air in order to disguise and went to the place where the shot was fired. What she found the surprise, she recognized Baggy, although the latter have grown a lot, but his nose was always the same, he was surrounded by two dozen pirate, a guy with green hair was in the process of fight against Baggy, while a red-haired girl was hiding, and a boy with a straw hat was in a cage. Moreover, observing, she realized that it was Luffy.

He looks in a bad position, see if green swordsman will come out.

She saw the swordsman cut Baggy, but was surprised by a sudden twisted clown. CC expected given the nature of the character. The poor swordsman looked unwell, it might be time to intervene.

xxxIIIxxx

-This is the end for you Roronoa Zoro shouted Baggy launching his armed point knives, Zoro came to the back, but it was only a diversion because the second hand Baggy arrives in his back.

-Warning Zoro behind you! Luffy has cried lustily.

But it was too late, Zoro would not have time to dodge, especially after he took a first stab, he expected to be hit, but the hand of Baggy was suddenly cut into small pieces, with the knife.

-Aaah! Who did this! he shouted at by holding the forearm and there is normally the wrist.

-You have not changed that I see always the same huh?

Baggy startled by hearing a voice he knew in his back. He jumped and fell backward, turning too fast. Before him it was the one that had made him see all the colors for a whole year, to the point that Roger cursed to have accepted among his crew.

-M ... M ... More ... T ... You're ... Chitsu! he yelled beckoning.

-I have already said a hundred times that does not show people the finger is very rude.

-What are you doing here, he roared, resuming his composure.

-I came to see if the rumors circulating about you was true, it seems that you got a bonus of $ 15 million for a city reduced to ashes. Remembering the kid you were unable, I do not believe it a word, she turned to rubble left by the gun and returned to Baggy, but after what I have seen, I am inclined to believe.

Obviously, this is true, what do you think.

-Nothing, I'm just surprised, then good, you were good there come a time, even if you are ten years behind Shanks, she said, shrugging.

-SHANKS! Baggy cried suddenly falling.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro saw it, not really understanding what was happening.

-Who's that? Zoro asked.

-It's funny, it reminds me of someone muttered Luffy cocking her head to the side.

-In any case, they seem busy with it, I queue, said Nami by taking to his heels.

-Good idea, we'll do the same Luffy, Zoro said lifting the cage easily.

xxxIIIxxx

-Glad to see you Baggy CC said with a small smirk, the clown pirate could not see painting.

Well, not me, break you, I do not want to see you, said Baggy starting again, seeing that Luffy & co had spun English, he swore, and ordered his men to run after them, but invoked a CC tornado around the building to stop the pirate and reappeared before Baggy.

-I came here from the wilds of South Blue, so do not think I'll leave like that, she said, looking at him coldly.

-So you said, left alone the captain, or you'd made your party, said one of the hijackers while they were trying to gather goshawks of the girl with green hair.

-They unsuspecting those, she says, chuckling.

Stop-band of idiots, you want her to massacre? Baggy shouted to his men.

How so? asked the startled pirates.

-You have before you Chitsu, it has a premium of 180 million berry, and it's a pain in the ass first, says Baggy beckoning.

What! cried all the pirates

-You could forget the second part of my premium has increased over $ 210 million for a while now, and I've told you not to show people the finger.

-But what do you want me to finish? You wanted to see if the rumors about me are true? Well they are now plug my peace, I have this little brat to catch up.

-This is the problem, I can not let you hurt him, said CC dangerously advancing towards him.

-And ... And why? t he stammered intimidated.

-Shanks made me promise to watch over him, and that's what I would do.

What, that bastard you asked that! What is this shit! Why does it protect an insignificant kid? And why do you obey him?

-I do not obey him, he asked me a favor, and I agreed, that's all. I appreciate this kid, he reminds me a bit you when you were smaller.

-Anything! yelled Baggy stamping the ground.

A real kid, thought t it with a drop that he ran down the head.

-Anyway, it does nothing and everything will be fine between us understand? she asked as emphasizing the last word.

Yes okay, I understand, but only if the redhead girl makes me the card she stole.

-Hmm Okay, stay here, I'll get your card, and I come back, but you do not move here, said CC showing the ground.

Promised Baggy said, hiding behind his back he crossed his fingers.

CC came down the street he had his gun arm with a special "Baggy" ball inside and visa immortal.

-Let's see if you're still going strong that at the time! he yelled before shooting.

CC could have prevented the shooting, but she expected so she did not even have the courage to outline a dodge, merely watching the ball get on it with a weary look.

The explosion devastated half the village, and the immortal was sent to the other end of it. She sighed ground.

Ouch, it made me a little sick idiot. Well what do I do? Number 1: I get up and I simply killing. Number 2: I lie down and I look at how Luffy is doing. Ok, basically, I think I'll take the number 3 choice: stay there and wait, thought t it before closing his eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she had time to collect Baggy who left orbit.

Ah? Already finished? I wonder how long I slept.

She went to the village center, and saw the three friends to racing by a mob of angry villagers.

It's weird, why they went? I saw that already in full party afterwards. Should not seek to understand, she said, shrugging.

After Luffy and his two crew members on board have, she joined and landed softly on the boat Nami.

Aaaah, but when you go up, the redhead cried beckoning.

From the sky-why? CC replied imperturbably indicating the sky with his finger.

You crazy-not our mouth, you had the air of being friends with Baggy just now, Luffy and Zoro cried together.

-It is indeed an old friend, to the point that sends me a shot in the face by way of salvation, quipped CC

-How did you do to survive it? asked the red eyes bulging.

-"Let's say I am strong." Then she turned to Luffy. "And you, I know it's been 10 years since we had seen, but I do not think you forget me."

-"I know you?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I spent several months in your village, working for Makino, is Shanks who had asked me to look after you."

- "Oh yes ... I remember now!"

-"Still, I see you have survived even if I was not there, and you even beat Baggy, maybe Shanks choice ultimately."

"Why are you here? "Zoro asked.

-"As I said, I made a promise to watch over Luffy, and it still stands despite the past decade, so I suggest you, to join your crew", said the immortal C.C. looking into his eyes.

-"OK."

- "WHAT! "cried Zoro and Nami. "But we do not even know who she is!"

-"Do not worry, she's great", Luffy said, laughing.

Well, at least come so far has not been useless.


	5. The Liar

Two weeks later, not full crew saw an island appeared on the horizon.

-Woah, finally a new island to explore, exclaimed Luffy very happy.

-Whew, finally a civilized place, unlike the other said Nami.

-Oh, there was another island? asked Zoro.

-You were asleep at the time, replied the rubber man. Too bad you did not see the guy stuck in a box, it was really funny, he says with a laugh.

Zorro shrugged and went back to sleep position.

-You should have come as Chitsu ... Chitsu? repeated Luffy looking around him, but she had disappeared. She was not on a boat, but the crew quickly learned that she sometimes had a tendency to suddenly disappear for a day or two before reappearing, without knowing how it was to find them in full Wed

-That's not true, it still spun Nami exclaimed, irritated by these disappearances repeatedly.

-It's okay, she'll come back, Luffy was laughing, before getting a brown from the navigator in fury.

-They talk about me apparently.

Nami gasped on hearing behind her and saw the immortal, eating something and still having its casually, as if she did not pay attention to reality.

-What do you eat? Luffy asked, attracted by the sweet smell emanating from the cardboard box that held the girl with green hair.

-This is the pizza, she replied simply continuing to enjoy the dripping piece of cheese she held in her hands.

- can I taste?

No, if I let you taste it, I can do a cross over then.

-Maiheuuu! Luffy said, taking a sad and shocked air.

-May I ask why you disappear like that? Nami asked, still angry and frustrated at having been taken by surprise, a thief, it breaks a little.

CC merely show the cardboard box, which was quite explicit, although in truth, she disappeared to pass his possessions such as clothes for them to follow. She had left on an island in the middle of East blue, round and made increasingly large goshawks to find the island where Baggy was. Then she joined the crew of the straw hat, which is not called yet so, but she had no intention of giving up his personal belongings. Suddenly, she had sent to Logue Town to recover before returning to Grand Line. As for his other disappearances, saying she had some stuff to do.

-I went to take a look at this island, but there is not much, and no shipyard, it will be difficult to find a suitable boat to continue our journey, CC replied angrily face of the the redhead.

Why do, you can not go like that? Luffy asked candidly.

-Do not be silly on these two nutshells, we will stay there if we go, said Nami.

-I concur, even with me is not winning, remarked immortal.

So, in this case, we need to find a boat, Luffy said in a serious tone.

It's funny when he takes the tone seriously thought CC, giggling quietly.

xxxIIIxxx

On the island in question, a boy tanned skin, round eyes, black hair, and especially a nose can completely hide those of Cleopatra and Cyrano de Bergerac met. He wears overalls brown, big godasses he wrist guards fabrics, and headgear for a bandana. He had before him two kids, one had red hair with a bandana around on which was drawn a skull, the other had a round face with a green hat, and answered all in the name of both carrot and pepper , with whom he played pirates, when a third, a little chubby with glasses named Onion arrived at full gallop, shouting:

-THE PIRATES ARE COMING!

-Hey, that's me saying, do not copy me Onion, cried the boy with a long nose.

-And I'm sure it's pipo, Carrot was looking with suspicion those who had to announce the sad news.

But, no, I swear, they wear the emblem of Baggy the Clown!

-I leave you, I must take my lunch! cried the boy with a long nose starting to run.

-Chef! shouted in chorus the three boys.

-I've never told you, but I Scored a serious illness, which I suffered from excruciating pain if I do not take my lunch at regular intervals, he says, feigning illness.

-Stop being a coward as a hacker who is afraid of the other pirates do not exist, Pepper said in a serious tone.

In addition, there are only three rajouta Onion.

-Huh? ... What three? I thought it was the crew Baggy in full force that had landed me Usopp said, correcting himself.

No, there are only two small boats.

-In this case, going to hunt these pirates, the survival of our village is in our hands! he yelled running towards the beach. The three boys looked at him with a big drop from behind the head, then followed him.

xxxIIIxxx

Further along the beach.

-Woaaaaa finally happen as you planned, you're too strong nami, Luffy said jumping from the boat landing on the hot sand.

-Andouille, I merely follow the map, replied with a condescending tone.

Zoro down turn, stretching a big bang, courbaturer after spending all his time slumped at the bottom of the boat to snooze. CC had already disappeared, as usual, which further annoyed the navigator.

-That's not true! She spun again, so she can not sit still for more than five fucking minutes! she yelled stamping.

-And I'm hungry, let's eat, said Luffy heading inland.

-You may have noticed, there we Zoro said looking towards the hill, which was very poorly hidden Usopp and his band.

Aaah, we spotted three kids cried before taking their legs around their necks, leaving their captain in the hands of "dangerous pirates." Usopp managed to recover, and went to a three companions who wanted not decided.

-You, I warn you, I am the terrible Captain Usopp and this island is under my protection, if you do not leave, my men will take care of you!

-I'm sure it's all a lie, said Nami, not impressed for a sub.

Aaah, it burned me, cried Usopp by holding his head between his hands.

He is stupid or what? He just confessed, Zoro said.

-It's funny that, I like it, Luffy laughed, holding his stomach with both arms.

-Are you kidding me? If you feel angry I'll ...

-You will? asked a cold voice behind the boy in overalls. It froze scared to death and struggled to keep his legs tremble, but did not dare look.

-Chitsu you're back, what you're going to do yet? exclaimed Nami angry.

-I went for a ride, the boat is annoying, especially when it is small, and then I was still hungry, says CC by leaving Usopp and went to return to his group, which allowed the boy lying discover the young woman with green hair, youthful in appearance at least.

Hey, I too am hungry, Luffy exclaimed, eyeing the food that was eating immortal.

-Okay so it can shut you up, I invite you to dinner, I found a well to the center of the village.

An hour later, the four friends have finished their hearty meal, sated. Usopp was head of the table, CC was to his right in front of Luffy, Nami was sitting at the back in front of Zoro. Luffy and Nami explained their goal Usopp, and as CC said a little earlier, there was not much interesting in this village. But the long-nosed boy told them a young heiress could help.

-These parents were swept away by the disease about a year ago, that's how she inherited a vast fortune, a mansion and several butlers, although it does no console this loss.

The pirates remained silent for a moment, before Nami not break the silence.

-Forget it, a young girl in mourning does that make our boat problems.

-Yeah, after all we are not in a hurry.

-And we're far from having enough hands for the trip, remarked CC slowly sipped his tea.

-If you ask me nicely, I would be willing to be your captain Usopp proposed by proudly pointing.

-No way thank you, as they said one man. The poor Usopp left disappointed, but decided it was time to go see his friend Kaya, just to cheer and that of the girl.

The three kids pepper carrot onion arrived at the restaurant after the departure of their captain, having overcome their fear, they came and swooped toward the table where the pirates was installed.

-Make us our captain! they cried in chorus.

-Ahh, the meat was delicious! Luffy exclaimed, patting his belly well filled. The three children were suddenly in a cold sweat and their faces decomposed. Zoro decided to add a layer.

-You want to know where is your captain? Nod of kids. Well, we just finished ... In the room, he said with a scary mine and a smile to rival anyone. Children seem on the verge of fainting, and Nami can not help giggling.

A-ogress, children cried, pointing DC who, amused by the situation, played the game Zoro.

-Holds holds, this is the dessert, he said, passing his tongue over his lips, the fussy a voracious air. Nami and you want that? asked the immortal taking the redhead party.

-Another ogress!

-No, but you made me look good? Raged the navigator showing the fangs, which was too much for the children, who turned the eye. And you two will stop this kind of joke, she screamed t looking for a black eye the two greens. CC contented himself with a shrug while Zoro seemed much appreciate receiving an order.

CC got up and went to complete a water jump, and threw it on the kids, to bring them. After the cold shower, the kids took the legs to their necks, without allowing time for hackers to explain their joke.

-Well, there is more than to pray that they do not go telling that we are cannibals, blew Nami exasperated.

-If it's any consolation, you're considered an ogre, not a cannibal, 'said the girl with green hair. Note that earned him a glare from the redhead.

-Well, what we do now? We can not find a boat here, the swordsman asked, scratching the back of the head.

-Come see this girl and explain to him the problem, if it can not help us, we will go, proposed Luffy.

-In the event that a boat was available, how will you pay for this boat? I doubt that we tender asked D.C.

-On the treasures of Baggy, with 10 million berry, that should be enough right?

No! This is my treasure! Nami rebelled.

-Well, it is not likely to move like that, sighed immortal.

With these words, the crew went to the huge mansion overlooking the village. Once at the top, in front of the gate blocking the entrance, Luffy began to climb the gate. Suddenly the wind picked up and threw it on the other side, CC was flying also bretteuse and navigator to easily pass the door. Once the gate behind them, they headed for the door of the mansion, but he heard voices coming from the right, probably on the other side of the angle of the wall. Luffy rushed equal to itself, followed by the red and green. CC remained a little behind, not wanting to land in full quarrel. When they arrived, they saw usopp talking to rudely with a butler. It was great, hair slicked back, round glasses on his nose. He also had a strange habit to meet them. Usopp rushed at him and gave him a right that sent him to the mat. The girl at the window put his hand over his mouth to show his surprise.

-Shut up! Usopp shouted.

-Did you see miss, it struck me that thug is no better than his pirate father, said the butler in the pointing.

-I am proud that my father was a pirate, he is a brave and courageous man! I may be talking about a lot of lies, but I will never disown my father!

-Hahaha! And since when are they pirates of "brave and courageous men"? These are just cowards and brutes without pity, and you're like them, when they remonstrated you, you react with violence. Anything that interests you in the end, it is the miss fortune of Kaya.

-Absolutely not ... I began Usopp.

-There is no denying, all you're no better than your bum father know it!

-I'll demolish the portrait! Usopp shouted, throwing himself on the butler, but his fist was stopped by the girl with green hair that accompanied the pirates.

-Get off me, I'll gut! he yelled, struggling.

-You think Yasopp would you fall as low responding to these provocations?

Usopp immediately calmed down and looked stunned this strange girl, how could she know his father? A little later, Luffy tapped his fist in his hand, Japanese symbol for "eureka", seeming to recall or having something. When the boy calmed down a long nose, Chitsu released his arm, and turned to the butler.

-I advise you to stop insulting his father, or I'll show you what I do with black cats that are a little too talkative, she said with a heavy cold voice, under threat and heard. The butler stiffened on hearing these words, realizing that he would have to be wary of this girl. The atmosphere was very tense, but was calmed by Kaya.

-Krapador, enough, stop insulting the poor Usopp!

But the butler ignored him, and shouted to the group to reach the floor of the hold Luffy Zoro who wanted to make a square in the head butler, like the three brats hardly retained by Nami. CC shrugged and slipped a gale.

xxxIIIxxx

Later, sitting in front of the ocean, Usopp thinking about what had happened, where the woman had her meet her father? She knew where he was at this time? What was the connection? Suddenly, Luffy appeared upside down under his nose, lacking the killing of a heart attack.

Ah there you are, I was wondering where you were before.

Luffy dropped, falling on his hands before returning to the place.

-I am finally remembered why your face was familiar to me, is when Chitsu spoke Yasopp I'm finally recalled, it's your father, is not it?

-Or ... Yes, you know?

-Yeah, I met when I was a child, he has impressed me with its accuracy and gun handling, and you like him a lot also.

You know where he is?

No, no idea, but I'm sure he is still part of the crew of Shanks le Roux is a great pirate.

Ah really ... Shanks le Roux! Usopp cried. My father is left of his crew, what an honor!

Usopp was silent for a moment.

Know-it makes me even more angry that my father do this insult by the butler ... Moreover, as this girl know my father?

-Shanks and are old friend, he was in the same crew when Shanks was still foam.

-Huh? It's probably a hoax, you saw how young she is, she can not be the same age as Shanks.

-No, I'm sure she's telling the truth, Shanks himself confirm, and he was there to tell me when, and then to his physical appearance ... I met him when I was about 7 years and she looks the same as now, apparently, she does not age.

-But as it is poss ...

-Damn, but the butler down there, cut Luffy pointing down the cliff.

Hmm-ah is yes ... BUT WHAT MADE IT HERE! Usopp exclaimed eyes exhorbité.

At the bottom Krapador spoke with a strange guy, this one had a goatee reminiscent of the Pharaohs, a black cloak with species of white discs on one sleeve and glasses ... in your heart? Apparently, a pirate ship was anchored off the island, and the pirates were waiting for the signal to go on the attack.

-Above all, keep in mind that although you have the girl to hypnotize her to write her will in my favor, so I can get his inheritance legally?

In-legally? It's a good one there, kill a whole family to take their money is not really what I call a legal way, especially from the terrible Captain Crow.

-Do not exaggerate, temperature Krapador, Kaya's parents are well and truly died of illness, so I did absolutely nothing, and I've told you not to call me that.

Pardon me, then good, hurry up to give us the signal, because it has been a week that we expect, and I must admit that I can not hold my men.

This is bad, thought Usopp hidden up with Luffy, if butler actually Captain Crow, who supposed to have been executed by the Navy, the village is in danger. And he wants to kill Kaya.

-It is very soon, but it is also something that concerns me.

Ah? What? asked the guy goatee.

-There is a girl I met ...

-And you're crazy about her?

No! Let me finish Jango, I said that I met a girl who seems to know my identity, it was not explicit, but the undercurrent was clear enough, it'll have to be very suspicious if she cracked me day, he'll have to take care of her.

I not let you hurt Chitsu! yelled Luffy was suddenly raised.

He had a sort of floating, Usopp had frozen, crying all the tears from her body while Krapador Jango and silently watched the boy in straw hat.

-Moron! We're going to get killed because of you! cried the boy with a long nose.

Oh? It is only you Usopp.

-Hiiii! He saw me!

-You can listen to our conversation?

N-Not at all ... we just got actually stammered a liar.

-We have all heard, Luffy stated as a universal truth, to the chagrin of Usopp.

-Well, I'll have to take care of, said Jango, he pulled out a disk attached to a wire coat and placed it before him.

-What will he do, send us your shots? wondered the boy overalls.

-You two look at this record, when I say "Jango" you will fall asleep.

Luffy, true to himself, focused on the ring that went from left to right, while qu'Usopp fell flat on his face, hiding his eyes.

-1 ... 2 ... Jango.

Bloum, Luffy fell like a headlong down the cliff head Jango also asleep because it was self hypnotize.

-Jango, in three years I thought you could fix this little problem in the overtaking Crow sighed.

-Assassins! They killed Luffy.

I do not want to kill him, said Jango, but fall from this height is fatal, especially in falling head first, that it is the second?

-Leave him, he's harmless, Crow said he then turned to the boy with the long nose, sorry my little Usopp, but whatever you do, you can not stop my plan unfold.

-I ... I will not let you do it! Usopp shouted.

And with that, he went out in fourth gear to prevent the village.

xxxIIIxxx

Meanwhile, in the village restaurant.

-Mm, this pizza is pretty good, not bad for a first time, she said, smiling at the stove.

-Thank you, this is a strange dish, but I'll remember the smell that comes out is pretty good.

DC was still a hollow, and returned to the restaurant to break the seed, but she had to learn how to make a decent manager pizza, and the result was there, but this pirate ship hidden in a cove just north of the island concerned. She had seen by chance from the first time on this island, and inquired from the flag she had seen. And what a surprise to learn that it was the Black Cat, the ship of Captain Crow, who had been executed i years, but still seemed alive, since she had seen him dressed as butler. The small sub heard had reacted, proof of identity, which she did not understand, so he was in the service of a young heiress seriously ill, it was certainly not to buy consciousness. Suddenly someone outside shouted lustily

-The pirates are coming!

Oh no, Usopp are back again to tell her lies, and more is the second time today, he exaggerates this thug, lamented the manager.

A lie? No, I feel that there is fear in his voice, but as the story tells of the shepherd and the wolf, cry wolf too much, you go to a liar, even if he tells the truth, we no longer believe, thought CC

She heard outside the village Usopp running behind, then nothing, apparently it was too far away now.

-Apparently, this ugly cat will do his, said after leaving CC finished his pizza.

xxxIIIxxx

At dusk, Usopp back to the village, discouraged and shot in the left arm. Nobody believed him, not even his beloved Kaya and Merry that bastard who did not hesitate to shoot him, not to mention almost all the people who gave chase for hours. The worst thing is that accused him of slander Krapador, the dedicated and loyal butler, while the latter was precisely the hacker would cause the ruin of the village. This villain was certainly expected that nobody would believe him when he would tell what he heard, so he did not bother to remove the penalty, it was much more fun to let helplessly the destruction of his native village. Joining where the children were and the pirate crew of Luffy, he walked the shameful head down when he saw Luffy who was with them.

-Haaa! But you're not dead? Usopp shouted terrified to deal with a ghost.

-Huh? I am dead? No, I was sleeping.

Yeah, besides the fact, why we found you trying to snooze on the beach, Nami asked a little skeptical.

-Uh ... I know more, I remember not so ... Ha, that's cursed to hypnotize glasses.

Bon and what are you going to do for the pirates? Zoro asked.

Usopp froze, not knowing what to say, then went in with an idea.

-Pirates? Hahahahahaha, I heard you had, you have believed in this big lie like a home.

-Huh? This is not true? asked the boys? You disappoint our captain, we thought you would never be able to lie to hurt someone, did the boys scathingly, and they went quickly.

Usopp waited until the children are left before approaching pirates.

-The pirates attack the village at dawn tomorrow, but the villagers refused to listen, and they will go to bed without distrust, thinking that tomorrow will be a day like any other. I could never stop the pirates, but I do my best, even if I die.

Despite his statements full of courage, legs Usopp playing castanets, he tapped to try to calm down.

Yes I'm afraid, he said in an aggressive tone, that would not terrify the idea of facing the terrible Captain Crow.

-Do not worry, you're not alone, Luffy stated with a smile.

-Huh?

-We will not let a brave man fighting alone, Zoro claimed a deadly serious tone.

-M ... Thank you friends, Usopp sobbed, wiping her tears.

-Get out the violins.

Chitsu Ah, you finally here, where were you been yet? Nami asked quite annoyed by the green.

-I still had late so I went to eat a pizza.

-Again! But how do you do to stay so thin by not stopping to eat?

Small-secret my little ginger cat, CC said with a finger to his lips with a wink, what more unnerved the navigator.

-But tell me? What you meant to Crow while ago? Zoro asked, intrigued by what was said at Butler CC.

-I just told him to keep quiet and not insult the pirates because it was in no position to criticize.

-How could you know that he was a pirate? Usopp asked with a skeptical mine. It smells a lie all this.

-Said the liar, it is the hospital that cares for the charity, said CC a cynical tone. But to answer the question, I came to the island for the first time, a few hours before we arrived, and I saw a pirate ship hidden in a cove north of the island. Seeing the flag, I preferred to find out for conscience, that's how I knew it was "Black Cat", the ship of Captain Crow, and I was able to provide me some detail by den-den mushi description, which allowed me to recognize. When the source of this information, let's say I have a lot of contact, said the immortal with a little disturbing smile.

How so?

-You do not need to know more, just know that these pirates are hidden in the north of the island, which means that this is where they attack, we can start preparing our defense .

-I know how we are going to follow me, Usopp said.

Several minutes later, they arrived on the northern beach of the island, which was only accessible by a natural ramp.

-If we prepare our defense here, we can easily resist them, said the boy in overalls.

-Hm, good idea to slow down the slope, you could even shed oil, enough to make them slide, Nami noticed.

-We are in the North? Zoro asked.

Yes, the boat is moored about two miles from here, no need to pick them up there, expect them here, they will come soon enough, did CC

-How does "the wait here?" Zoro asked with a frown.

-It is not clear enough? Stay there to pick at the time of their arrival, I'm going to bed, said DC yawning a great shot.

-And then what, you think we're going to let you take it easy, leaving us all the job? Nami got angry.

-All the work? Let me remind you that it was I who told you he was in the North, otherwise I'm pretty sure you went to defend the ramp located to the west of the island.

Unfortunately, these explanations did not satisfy his companions, and given the general discontent, CC had tricky.

-I would like the village, if you were to fail, I would be the last line of defense between the pirates and the poor innocent civilians, so I will not let you necessarily "all the work", and if I wake up in time, I 'll come give you a hand, so no need to cry band kids, eventually the immortal words of an exasperated tone.

-Brats? You must be our age, why would kids for you? asked the sailor a tartly.

-One day I may explain to you, for now, focus on your current task on this I have to see leave, good luck, she said with a little wave of the hand before disappearing into the air.

-C ... co ... how did she do that? the boy asked with a long nose, eyes bulging and so open that seems dislocated jaw mouth.

-Ok, we usually now made Zoro with a shrug as if it was normal.

Moments later, a little later, CC appeared on the roof of the mansion Kaya, then sat down.

Well, now there are more than to wait until the cat out of its hole.

xxxIIIxxx

As the sun began to appear, the green-haired girl lives Krapador sit on the steps at the entrance of the mansion with a bag and reach.

-Well, it should not take long to attack the village, I hope Jango follow the plan as agreed, otherwise they will regret it bitterly, he said to himself in a fearful voice.

Really? Because you intend to spare if they succeeded?

Crow head caught up quickly, and saw the girl who had heard as a threat rather explicit (1). He knew he should be wary of this girl, see remove, and that's who came to taunt.

You die-looking girl? t he asked in a threatening voice.

But it does not have the effect he expected, because rather than tremble with fear, she laughed a hearty laugh and relaxed, as if he was not there, which created discomfort in him.

-Little girl, I? This is the first time you told me that long ago, but it has the merit of making me laugh. Anyway, like I said, I highly doubt that you let them alive even if they were to give you satisfaction, because after all, as long as they live, it will mean that some will continue to meet you under the identity of Captain Crow , so I'm sure you shall eliminate the once the work is completed.

There was a long moment of silence, then Krapador could help reveal an evil smile on his lips, smile meant she had touched right on.

-In fact, once the village and ransacked the cursed girl Kaya dead, I would kill all their corpses will I scapegoats, suggesting that they and the villagers kill. And no one will know my true identity, I would have pocketed the heritage and my cover will be saved. As for you, I can not let you leave here alive.

He suddenly disappeared from view through the technique of "no velvet," but thanks to haki of observation, CC knew he was going to attack him from behind the neck, and slew them with his strange weapons, black gloves with long blade at the end of each finger. it could easily dodge the blow, leaving the attack to cross with his logia power, but she preferred to keep her secret and merely to evade the traditional way. Crow attacks rained down from all sides, but she managed to avoid through its power of premonition, it seemed seriously affect the pirate who was enraged at the same time did not understand as this girl could dodge his attacks without seeing the same happen . Suddenly, he stopped fighting away about twenty yards DC He seemed out of breath and had dyed scarlet face.

-How can you avoid my attacks so easily, who are you damn?

-I did not need to say my name to someone who is dying.

Suddenly, she sent a blade wind Crow, who barely managed to dodge using his technique, and reappearing behind Chitsu.

-Holds holds a can of fruit of the Devil, and I bet type logia.

-You seem to know, I am surprised that the landlubbers found in the sea all think the devil fruit are only legends. But now you know that you can never hurt me, she said with a smirk.

-Allow me to doubt it was him answering an equally wicked smile before disappearing.

So he did not understand that he can not hurt me?

Alas, a moment of inattention was that Crow manages to surprise and touch, cutting his belly with five blades of one of his gloves, the blow ripped in half, and reminded him of the pain and the taste of blood.

-Eurks, she belched t spitting blood and clutching his stomach with his hands to prevent his intestines out. How ... could you hurt me ...?

-It's simple, a few years ago at the top of my "glory", I said he could get me to fight a demon possession fruit, so I had to spend millions of berry for provide me with a little sea granite stone that canceling the powers of the devil. But I found that it was a good investment because it will allow me to eliminate you.

Dream-not too much, she said with a wicked smile.

She activated his code, his body then covered in red marks and wounds closed again almost instantly. Crow was blowing through it, and morale down a notch, but seeing that the girl suddenly seemed out of breath after this feat, he smiled.

-Holds is, you seem very tired, he would have a report from your fatigue and your strange technique to heal instantly? t he asked with an amused tone.

-Bravo thou noticed, although it is rather obvious, even an average hacker could see, replied wryly immortal.

Stung by criticism, Crow réattaqua, but CC will no longer be so easily fooled by its claws gloves. The immortal conjured a wind screen around it, pushing Crow, and when the latter réattaqua the barrier, she "explode" the latter causing an explosion that was beaten violently shutters of the house, which succeeded in pushing Crow does not fly by pressing its claws in the soil.

Ah? You still have feet on the ground, which I hope to see you fly you away, she conjured a mini tornado in his hand, but maybe this will suffice.

Suddenly, Crow took a strange pose, head for the torso, his body and his arms swinging from side to side, like a scarecrow loose at the end of his stick. CC remained quite quiet facing this strange behavior, forgetting that she was trying to focus its power, it dissipated and she stood there stupidly, trying to understand what the hacker was doing.

But what it does, it would be his way of saying it makes? Oh unless he is asleep.

Suddenly, Crow looked up, the white eyes.

-The sudden death.

And it disappeared completely, CC immediately activated his observation haki, and she felt it coming, but it was so fast she could not escape. It was not the only Crow turned around, showering the claws she could not dodge his body was quickly covered with deep cuts and gashes. With all the blood she had lost, she came over to see properly, but she managed to reach by jumping in the air and flying. But when she thought safe, she felt a pain in my stomach, looking down, she saw him five blades out of the belly, and immediately knew where she was, cursing himself inwardly.

Shit, I got screwed, I thought yet have etched in my memory: It's always when you're about to die that we feel safe, it's always when you feel the safer than it is most likely to die.

-That's it girl, Crow was a mournful voice.

Suddenly, CC saw the world to reverse the sky and down the ground up, as if the earth had become the ceiling of the world, his head bumped to the ceiling before closing his eyes, she saw Crow away .

To be continued


	6. Fight on the beach

CC as predicted, the pirates landed on the north beach of the island, but they were met with fierce resistance that pushing effortlessly, the slope of the ramp, add oil that covered plus a shooter who lined the pirates had to retreat and shelter. Usopp did not care where he put his feet, approached too much oil and slipped while coming down the ramp, open circles pirates, which earned him to be brutally lynched on the spot, but survived the intervention of Luffy and Zoro who descended too, quickly overtaken by Nami who preferred the beginning, stay on top but changed his mind when Zoro reminded him that his treasure was there. The fight then continued on the beach, the crew base was quickly neutralized, but the arrival of the Siamese twins, one respondent name Tigray, big and strong with a cape and a big bell hung goshawks suddenly, the the other being called Siam, fine almost skinny, with a ridiculous hairstyle, both with gloves with claws (not blades) at your fingertips. They fought Zoro while Luffy fought Jango, Nami away his treasure battlefield and Usopp was going to bomb the crew pirates still standing. Overall, the defenders dominated the fight, but it turned sour when Crow arrived. It also went down to the bottom of the ramp, then looked at his old crew with a critical eye.

Jango-Well, a bunch of kids come to stand up to the crew, really, the Black Cat Pirates lost a lot since I left.

-Hey there, be careful what you say captain replied Tigray, you were very old ...

-Once? Crow said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Siam-Tigray, do not provoke! Jango cried, but two sentries paid no attention.

- ... But while you smooth flowing you in this hellhole, we continued to do our job, finished Siam.

So, stop saying we are weak because you are now beyond. You are no longer our master, we do not take orders from you! they shouted at the same time throwing herself at him.

But they clawed up empty, Crow had dodged and appeared behind them, they turned, but had disappeared again, went between them, and put his arms around their necks.

You are right to say that I am no longer your master, however, I hired you to do a job, and therefore I have anything to say about the results you get. By cons, there is one thing that has changed in 3 years, I've become nicer, I leave you five minutes to eliminate them, if by then, they are still in the way, I removed and you with .

At these words, all of the crew gulped if Captain Crow said that he would eliminate if they failed, he would without hesitation problem. The former captain of the Black Cat left the Siamese twins away and they resumed their minds.

-Five minutes is more than enough to eliminate the swordsman, it was two fingers to have it all now, it will be completed soon, said Tigray.

Unfortunately for them, Zoro had time to draw two swords which were to remain in their scabbards, when the two pirates fell upon him, he overcame all of a sudden. Siam was put out of action, but managed to survive Tigray. Who managed to drag himself to Jango, who hypnotized to make it stronger, which went better than their expectation, Tabby became enraged and lunged at Zoro, smashing the ground path.

Krapador-stop! shouted a female voice in the distance.

Kaya was the girl gasped, red complexion and was sweating big drop, scream seemed to have drained his strength. Crow slowly turned to her, his face impassive.

-Holds? Miss Kaya, this is very kind of you to come here yourself, it will be easier to kill you.

-It's amazing, I feel in front of another person, it has nothing Krapador I knew.

-Merry told me everything.

Really? Yet I was sure to have it sent to the other world, he would have survived, awesome it is stronger than a cockroach.

-And it is you who killed this girl in front of the mansion?

Yes, but I want to say in my defense that it was she who attacked me, he said with a smirk.

-What girl? Zoro asked.

-The other girl who was with you, the green-haired, she was able to see me who I was, it was too dangerous for me so I deleted.

-You bastard! You killed Chitsu! Luffy shouted and rushed at him, trying to send him a right, but Crow leaned back slightly and slipped the elastic boy then attacked the left hand, but the captain of the Black Cat again dodged using the " not velvet, "and appeared on the left arm of Luffy. The latter was so surprised that he did not react immediately, but quickly began to move his arm to knock Crow, but the attacker ran the blades on the arm, and shoota in Luffy's head once he was reached its height, which sent Luffy waltz ten meters away.

-Jango, I take care of elastic boy, you made sure that Kaya wrote his testament ... before killing.

-Aye, Jango said before beginning his ascent was careful not to slip, once on top, he approached Kaya, but the three kids who always hanging with Usopp appeared, armed with pan and shovel, and barred the Road to the hypnotist. The latter sent the waltz one after the other reinforcement kick in the ass. But the kids refused to let go, and one was able to touch where it hurts with a baseball bat. The hypnotist uttered a cry of silent grief, and fell to his knees, meanwhile, children Kaya dragged off into the forest to escape the pirate Jango managed to get up, muttering insults.

Catch up-to Jango, quick! cursed Crow.

Yes, I'll muttered the hypnotist still holding the crotch.

-The bastard shouted Usopp always fight against the pirates, but he broke the battle, and left in the direction taken Kaya, but Crow appeared on his way.

-Do not even hope to save them, Jango is much stronger than you, 'said the captain of the Black Cat.

-I know it is too strong, but I would not let him hurt Kaya!

-How cute, Crow said suddenly attacking Usopp, it would stay there if Crow had not been stopped by the fist of Luffy, who sent him flying a little further.

Usopp-Vite, will join the girl and kids! cried Zoro always fight Tigray who was berserk mode.

The long-nosed boy ran into the forest in order to save the girl who appreciated in the village.

xxxIIIxxx

Front of the mansion, D.C. eventually come back to life.

Ah? That's it, I came to myself, finally, she looked up at the sun, the sun is already so high? Finally at the same time raise after being beheaded necessarily take more time than a single bullet in the head or a broken neck.

She stood up, and proceeded to some stretching because most of his time "death" was longer, his muscles were stiff in his resurrection, which is logical.

-Well, it's time for me to return to combat, and it will not get me a second time, she said with a disturbing smile flying.

xxxIIIxxx

Kaya and the children ran as fast as they could, hiding in the woods, but the hacker used his hypnotist hard to resolve any trees goshawks of destroying his hideouts fugitive. Kaya felt ill and fell to his knees, chili took his temperature and realized she had a high fever, to make matters worse, Jango was dangerously close.

DOWN miss Kaya, otherwise it will catch up with us, made a frightened tone onion.

-Stop the stress, it will not help, on the contrary, criticized carrot.

Suddenly a cutting disc passed just above this head, cutting the tuft of hair sticking out of his bandana. Jango had appeared to not even thirty yards, which caused panic kids, but they kept courage and went on line to protect the girl.

-Vanish kids or I'll kill you, Jango says in a cold voice.

-Never, they cried in chorus before loading.

Turning Pirate goshawks, avoiding his records and kicking and punching him shovel, stove and the bat, they came to hold for a few minutes, but he managed to put out of action.

-Wow, they finally KO, right now we take care of the lady, he said, turning to where Kaya was, but found nothing, he looked around to several minutes without finding anything. Not understanding, he returned to where the kids were, but they had also disappeared.

-Shit!

His screams echoed so that CC heard while she was at least 500 yards away with the arms and the three kids on his back the young heiress.

Ah? He reported their disappearance, I'd better get them to safety, I'll take the other side of the island, there, they will be quiet.

xxxIIIxxx

Zorro had finally managed to kill tiger and went to help Nami and Usopp to subdue the pirates. Meanwhile, the fight against Luffy Crow raged, but he had managed to take the lead when Luffy tried to counter its blades with a rock, but Crow dodged and managed to hurt the stomach.

-Captain Crow Go there, you'll have it! cried the pirates.

Silence-band remained, you lose nothing by waiting, once I would have settled his account, I would eliminate all without forgetting jango.

These words froze pirates, Luffy friends also stopped the fight shocked by the words of the master, how could you say that to his crew?

-But Captain, you need us to attack the village, if your plan falls apart, tried one of the pirates.

-Of course not, my plans never fail, your corpses will suffice for you to blame, you should know that I never leave anything to chance.

-These guys really have no jugeotes, remarked Luffy watching the pirates who had all the wide open mouth.

-Of course, what did you expect? That's a crew of pirate ship, a lot of waste incapable of thinking for themselves society, they can do their ten fingers without someone to lead anything, it's what a crew is Pirate, it pushes you in the minus skull.

-You really despicable, Usopp is a thousand times more brave than you, Luffy said with a small smile.

What? This clown better than me? It's a good one there, then you can just stand in front of me, he said with a laugh, the second after he had disappeared, but luffy manage to connect by giving him a punch the time.

-You do not have the makings of a pirate, Luffy said.

Slowly Crow arose, apparently very quiet, but the insult boiled inside.

-Really, well I'll show you what can a real pirate, looks good, he said, taking a funny pose, arms and head hanging.

-Aaah! No pity captain, not the attack ...

But they had no time to continue as a huge tornado appeared, carrying everyone. It lasted at least a minute, will stun anyone trapped inside, once the wind fell, the pirates landed all unconscious, except Crow, who managed to land on his feet like a cat, and Luffy whose specificity Physical protected him from hitting the ground.

-Luffy, you wary of this attack, I'm almost there remain myself, said a voice above them.

-Chitsu! Or have you been? Luffy asked with a grin.

-I saved the kid and the three kids of the hypnotist and I put in safety.

-You, not I beheaded you! cried Crow who did not return.

-Decapitated? Only? Sorry, this is not enough, it takes more than that to kill me.

-Who cares, cut Luffy, I'll blow you so that you no longer fasses hurt anyone.

-Tests thus raged Crow, resuming his strange position, but Luffy did not let him, and wrapped around him.

-Sorry, but if Chitsu told me not to let you attack, that's what I'll do.

Luffy stretched his head far back, preparing a headbutt phenomenal, and struck so hard that Crow says half a turn on itself vertically, CC had a headache for him.

Slowly, Luffy manages to stand on his feet, took a deep breath and said:

-My name is Monkey D Luffy, I'm a pirate. An attacker must be proud of his name, I would still not lose to a man who was desperate to conceal his own, he seized the pirate captain defeated by the neck and swung to pirates below that caught him, now carry on and disappear!

The pirates left in a gust of wind, lifting the anchor and disappearing on the horizon in record time, after all this, Luffy felt really tired

-Whew, it's finally over, said he fell, but he was overtaken by CC

-Wow, this is a formidable opponent that you have struck, we would not have succeeded without you, she said with a smile by asking her straw hat on his head.

-It makes me despair is that these guys have nothing to understand the life of a pirate.

-You are not wrong, but not right either, pirate life as you've designed is what you learned Shanks, but in truth, a pirate's life depends on this one, and the barrier between good and evil is more tenuous over time, depending on the viewpoint.

- ... I did not understand.

-Basically, the pirate life is changing in function of individuals and generations.

- ...

-Phew, that's okay, forget what I said, and if we go to eat?

-EAT!

xxxIIIxxx

Two days later, our merry pirates are seated at restaurants. CC was of course treated their wounds first, just to be presentable, she even had the change clothes after his defeat against Crow, she had to fly in a clothing store to find clothes to wear.

-Whew, it feels good, said that Luffy had finished his meal.

-It makes me despair is that I have not had time to take their treasure the time I got back to me, they were already gone, lamented Nami sobbing.

-Sorry, once the battle is over, I woke up and ordered to leave quickly if they did not want to deal with me, Luffy said with a big smile, which earned him a punch from the redhead.

-Next time, wait until I steal their treasure them, she growled.

CC could not help but smile at the angry sailor.

-The next time you have to do is fall asleep in a corner you, says the immortal with a mischievous tone.

It is you who we're stunned, Zoro and Nami shouted at the same time.

-That's right, it's always someone else's fault, blew Chitsu with a shrug, other than that, I remind you that we still ship it continues on two walnut shells?

She had barely finished his sentence when Kaya arrived, she seemed much better state than that time CC had pulled from the clutches of Jango, she replied colors and seemed very happy, she said hello to the band of pirates, and said she had something to offer them, thanks. After ten minutes of walking, she led them to the beach behind his mansion, and they found a small caravel, prepare for them by heiress.

You-we offer like that? I did not expect, said CC quite surprised, too bad, I was hoping that would see the head of our dear sailor when reportedly spent his precious treasure to afford a boat, so be it.

-I never would have let you take my treasure, rugie almost red, protecting his bag of gold from his body.

-This is a caravel that I built on plans that I designed myself, it is called Going Merry, he turned to Luffy, it is you who has routed the pirates, I t 'believed would greater.

-It's too funky, rejoiced Luffy jumping around like a kid ... correct: it is still a kid, without even paying attention to what was said about merry control node, mizzen mast and other stuff complicated, Nami was also noted that the butler she was the navigator and it was rather that she had to explain the operation of the boat.

After a lengthy explanation, the crew got ready to board when they heard a loud noise coming from a little further and saw a big ball down the slope towards them at high speed. Hearing the scream, they realized it was Usopp, crushed by the huge bag which turned itself on at full speed, the poor would suffer liar. But before he struck the boat, he was stopped by Zoro and Luffy with ... their feet, which reached the pile face Usopp.

-Merfi, managed to t he mumbled with both feet deep in the face.

-Nothing, they replied nonchalantly.

He walked over to a small boat which was moored next to Vogue merry, and put his huge bag inside, then went to Kaya.

-Well, it's time for me to go ... So, goodbye Kaya doors you well and ...

-Stop thy chariot and rides, cut Zoro pointing the finger caravel.

What?

Ben, you're now left of our crew, Luffy said as if it was obvious, his arms resting on the railing, his head resting on the arm.

It was a moment of hesitation, then a big smile appeared on the face of the liar, who exclaimed with a smile I'm the captain!

-And then what? I'm the captain, Luffy shouted.

During these exclamations, CC sighed and went to the front of the boat to sit on the figurehead, a species of goat head goat ... rather, does not really matter. Unfortunately, she did not stay still long, because Luffy came, and did not seem very happy.

-Chitsu is my place! t he got mad.

You know what they say, who goes hunting loses his place, so instead of clowning with usopp you came here, you would have your place, you have to wait until I go .

Unfortunately, Luffy was like determined, or rather downright boring, so getting rid of it, she made sure that the straw hat captain flew, coincidentally, overboard. And what had happened happened, Luffy jumped head first to retrieve his beloved, as stupid as suicide attempt in the hat concerned, he was fortunately recovered by the pirate hunter. The poor man spat elastic water for at least five minutes without managed to recover his hat, which was deposited by the wind on the belly of the captain.

That should allow me to have peace for at least a good ten minutes.

To be continued


	7. Restaurant of the Seas

Shortly after leaving the island home of the liar, and after he had recovered from his swim in the sea, Luffy decided it was time to create his own pirate flag. He found a large roll of black cloth in the hold, cut off a piece, took the painting, before settling on the bridge. Having finished his work, he called all his crew looked like when they were all on deck, CC was sitting on the railing of the upper point, they could see the immense artistry of their captain's comments also soon not fuser.

-This guy knows not draw! Usopp noticed, open as it is impressed by the invalidity of the mouth.

-It may be abstract art, remarked Nami, who had some knowledge of the art, given his experience as a thief.

-A pirate flag is supposed to be scary and it can be said that there is fear in some way ... Zoro said with a drop behind the head.

CC chuckled when he heard the remarks, Zoro was not wrong, "work" Luffy was frightening. Usopp took another piece of black cloth and said he would make a beautiful emblem. Ten minutes later, when he showed his drawings, all understood that he had not realized he was not the captain, as his flag showing a skull with a bandana, a slingshot and a star for do ... cool? The flag was put in room alone suddenly, surprising Usopp who dropped the flag, or what was left of surprise.

-Hula, it is bad wind today said innocently CC tightening the collar of his shirt.

Usopp growled speaking of witch, and redrew another flag, but this one had a straw hat on his head, was delighted Luffy, Nami admiring face the talented painter liars and Zoro was hard to believe that it was the same emblem made by Luffy. Half an hour later, the same emblem was painted on the mainsail, Vogue merry was officially a pirate ship. Zoro Nami Usopp and rested on the bridge after painting this huge emblem, but the rest was disturbed by Luffy who was playing with the Canon.

-But what are you doing? Zoro asked, standing up.

-Chitsu leads me to take the gun, but it's hard, Luffy said seeing his ball landed in the water, thirty meters from the rock it was.

-You did not take the time to aim, pointed out to him the woman with green hair, you shot just after arming the gun, it is not with identifying the target.

She pointed to the different controllers in the barrel.

-This one allows you to control the rise, and these two can be slightly moving the gun from side to side for shots requiring high precision, such as when the enemy ship masts are designed to immobilize.

-Woa, how do you know all this? asked Luffy.

-In your opinion, I scoured the seas for years, and I participate in numerous battles, one can say that I am a "veteran", she said, emphasizing the word veteran folding indexes and its major hands.

Having referred to the gun, it fired, but missed the target bit in the water not even a meter, she shrugged.

-Well, I'm not really good in this area, I have the theory but not very practical.

Band amateur, I'll show you how it's done, Usopp exclaimed with great bluster, he stood behind the gun after reset, Visa, fired, and miracle or real talent, the ball reaches the rock hard, the two exploding. CC gave a low whistle of admiration, while Luffy was dazed.

-Woa, it touched! Luffy cried.

-Well, it then says to himself Usopp, before recovering and said in a voice assured and proud, then it will in a mouth right corner? You can call me Captain if you want, but Luffy did not care what he said.

-It is decided, you'll gunner said the boy in straw hat with a big smile, which caused a funny grimace lying in the laugh that made immortal.

Later, when they were all in the kitchen talking, Luffy spoke of future members to recruit.

-I think we should still recruit someone before going to the Grand Line, we are too few to go.

-It would be nice to have a large kitchen, Nami sighed with a dreamy voice then replied with his usual tone, if you pay me, I will look into it.

No, I know what we need, he said in a serious tone, so serious that everyone hung upon his lips, lips that were split into a grin when he announced his choice.

-We need to find a musician.

Everyone fell to the ground, even DC, before they come, disappointed and upset.

-A musician? Why not a band while you're there, you're not cruising! They roared all but immortal who laughed in his corner. Suddenly we heard a loud noise coming from the bridge, someone had fun demolishing the barrels that were there.

-Get out of there dirt pirate, I'll make you skin rugie an edgy voice.

Luffy went to see, and left the kitchen, and came on the upper deck overlooking the bridge. He saw a guy with a thick sword, sunglasses, a tattoo on the cheek, and tried to give a scowl, not really happen.

Curse-pirate! cried the intruder by jumping on Luffy, trying to decide with his sword. The elastic boy dodged, but the railing of the upper deck took a very bad move. Usopp and Nami looked anxiously from the window, and cries remembered something Zoro without it reaches your hands on.

-How many enemies? t he asked.

-One apparently said the liar.

-So let Luffy take care, said DC following the logic of Zoro.

Indeed, less than a minute later, the sound of a body striking against the wooden boat sounds, then nothing, proof that the captain had calmed the Zouave. Zoro got up and went to turn what was happening, and saw that the intruder was Johnny, a bounty hunter whom he had met in the past.

-Johnny, is that you? Zoro asked.

-Uh ... Big Brother is you! But what are you doing here?

-I could turn around the question, and Yusaku? It is not with you?

-If! Sniff, he's with me ... but ...

Several minutes later, Johnny had slowly made his friend on board the Going Merry, the so-called Yusaku was bald and had a sort of headband goshawks head he wore a coat and shorts kind of ridiculous tile. He seemed actually mess, he was very pale, teeth had been falling recently because the gums were still bleeding, and he was shaking with little spasm (1). CC immediately identified the evil that gnawed the bounty hunter, and while Johnny told her sad story, she asked Zoro get limes in reserves. He found the strange request, but went there with a shrug.

- ... And at that time you pulled the gun on us, ended the bounty hunter with glasses between sobs.

Luffy and Usopp had a sudden head several feet long, and curled into apologizing, but it was no use, Johnny was still crying like a madeleine (2).

-Apologies are useless, it is not that which will save, if he died, I think I ...

-Stop telling nonsense, Nami exclaimed, then she turned to Luffy and Usopp, go get me some limes and make it snappy!

-No need, I already said Zoro bringing a basket full of lemons, and handed them to CC who sat beside Yusaku, cut a lemon in half and began to squeeze the juice out in the dropping into the patient's mouth.

-This is scurvy, a disease cause by a dietary deficiency with lemon juice it should be better in a few days, said the immortal continuing to squeeze lemons.

-Woa, you're a doctor? asked Luffy impress, but received a pat on the head from the navigator.

But non-idiot, it's set basic knowledge of navigation.

Just five minutes later, Yusaku was up dancing with his sidekick, which further annoyed the beautiful redhead.

-It is not possible to heal so fast!

-These young men are full of life, said CC with a small smile.

Johnny and Yusaku stopped dancing, took a serious pose and formally presented.

-I'm Johnny, and here Yusaku we duo bounty hunter the most feared East Blue.

-You are the most feared because you are the only duo, other bounty hunters bossent solo remarked CC

The two bounty hunters hardly appreciated the remarks of the girl with green hair and they looked an angry air, but their faces changed into a puzzled facial expression, as if they were trying to remember something.

-You should not look at us like that girl, that could go wrong for you, especially your face is familiar to me, you do not have a bounty on your head?

-Si.

Johnny then took out a large block of APB and began to search one after the other, but found nothing that matched the girl in front of him, so he thought she was making fun of him.

-You lie, you do not have to APB on your head!

-You take all APB you think? Or you take only those within your reach?

Pff, as if you could have a high premium, Yusaku said contemptuously.

CC was tired, and went out the APB on it, after seeing the reaction bandit Fuschia, she decided to always have it on, it was a good warning and it opened many doors. When it showed its opinion research, with more than 210 million berry on his head, that the bounty hunters were surprised would be an understatement.

-What ... What is this crazy bonus! What did you do to be worth as much? cried Johnny, glasses askew.

Ho-three times nothing, I just sank twenty ships of the navy, fly Mariejoie few treasures, and some other stuff.

-Huh! No matter what, you're lying, I'm sure that this view is false.

-Think what you want, I do not care, she said with a shrug after put his APB.

Suddenly, a bunch of Yusaku spat blood and fell in apples, Johnny began to cry and crew of Straw Hat watched the scene with dismay.

-I thought that healing was a little too fast, Zoro said.

-After seeing this, it is clear that we need a cook, Usopp said an anxious tone.

Johnny dried her tears, and explained that he knew a place where he could hire a chef worthy of the name and would not be afraid of life hacker. He mentioned the boat restaurant "Le Baratie", which was west of East Blue. CC remembered the restaurant in question, she ate went down one day there may be two years, a fine ship, and the food served was simply delicious, too bad they did not know how pizza. It was therefore decided to head to this restaurant. After three days of travel, they arrived, all the crew, except CC, marveled at the boat.

Woa, this is a giant fish, Luffy exclaimed, eyes full of stars and saliva dripping from his mouth wide open.

Here, "The Baratie" the best restaurant in all of East Blue.

Alas, their joy was marred by the reach of a Navy ship, passing right next to them, which also led to the restaurant, a guy in a suit scarred left on the deck and watched the black flag .

Funny-flag, this is the first time I see it, is the captain of this ship?

It is I, Luffy said, advancing, it's been three days since we hoisted our flag.

The guy in a suit watched, then his gaze drifted to the duo of "shock".

-If my memory is correct, you are Johnny and Yusaku, two bounty hunters Sunday that deals primarily with small fry.

-Did you hear Yusaku, such claims that are amateurs, you realize? t he asked with a smirk.

-Yeah, I understood perfectly, and if you show him what kind of wood to warm? proposed the bald returning her smile.

A minute later, the two bounty hunters were on the mat, completely swollen, bloody face full of bruises, they look even more pathetic than usual, it said.

-On ... was almost there ... two finger ... Johnny stammered between spat blood.

Two-fingers? I would rather say two light years, and still sighed CC watching a sorry air.

-I Fullbody the fists of steel, a lieutenant in the Navy, and it is not pirates freshwater like you go ...

-Well my friend, no need to fight, rather go to dinner, said a pretty blonde woman in red dress, she was out by the same door as the lieutenant, and his daughter was certainly the month. Lieutenant relented and dropped the pirates, not without dragging an order to a gunner.

-Sending me a little place at the bottom.

The naval vessel exceeded the "merry Vogue" and cocked his gun back, that hackers also noticed earlier. When the Navy pulled the immortal sent a blade of wind that sliced the ball into two, which impressed all those who had not used.

-It is very rude to fire without warning you know? she asked as a light tone.

Suddenly, a shot from the gun lying under the figurehead heard, and touched the ship restaurant, which froze the entire crew. CC counted those who were present, and saw that it was missing was the one who had the best chance of making a mistake.

Ha? Damn, I missed, I was aiming for the navy ship, said the voice of the elastic man below them.

Needless to say he got a beating in good standing when the sailor put his hand on it, CC was bad for him, the redhead did not go dead hand and only the elasticity of the captain saved him from death. Ten minutes later, having landed, Luffy went himself admitted that it was he who had fired at the ship restaurant, and he was entitled to a host of more "friendly". After seeing it being taken somewhere by two rather burly cook, CC had an idea.

-Okay, time to explain what happened, it was worth a few hours at best, and if we would eat a piece, does it proposed to the crew.

-Very good idea, Zoro said, I'm hungry and thirsty ... I especially thirsty actually.

While they were there, CC turned to Johnny and Yusaku that followed.

-You two are going to repair the damage I caused you on the boat, she said, showing the rail trench.

What! And then what, you're not at your command! cried they rebel.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew over them, and when the wind shifted, their belts that held their swords fell also, net cut into small pieces.

-If you do not find yourself in the same state as these belts, I strongly recommended to repair the boat, and it is clean when we come back, she said with a small smile that quivered the duo until the bone. The latter also executed early and began to repair in both thinking: Actually, it can really be 210 million berry on its head.

xxxIIIxxx

After comfortably at a table, the straw hat pirates gave their order. He who came to take the order, a blond young man whose hair hid the left half of the face and wearing a black suit, apparently recognized CC is impressive given that she herself barely remembered his previous visit.

Ah, I remember you my lady Chitsu, how can we forget such a creature whose hair is the most delicious green foams the pistachios and whose eyes are a golden puff pastry, sang the cook in putting himself kneeling before the immortal, which was quite surprised by this attitude.

-Uh ... Thanks ... I guess. This is the first time we compare my hair and my eyes dishes, pastries and more, whatever, maybe this is the second time since I've been here.

-My name is Sanji, I am the head chef second, for you, the meal is free, and for the beautiful young woman accompanying you, he said throwing a glance at Nami, who was almost a movement back, embarrassed. And you pay full price, Sanji said with a sidelong glance to Zoro and Usopp.

-What is this special treatment of women! Usopp raged.

Sanji then began a long speech praising women, which greatly amused DC After the end of his long (too long monologue), Sanji finally finally retire after this took their order, but they did not even have the leisure blow because Luffy arrived just after dress cook, with his straw hat as a toque.

Hey, but it's not fair, you eat quietly while I been working, he cried t upset.

-That you can not you take that to you even captain, that'll teach you to shoot the gun without warning, said DC-factly.

-She's right, you got yourself in trouble yourself, for you to get out.

-Especially since I'm sure you found yourself chore potato for at least a month right? Zoro asked with a laugh. Annoyed, Luffy slid one of his boogers in glass swordsman while he laughed it to get into the jaw. Zoro then took his glass and prepared to drink to moisturize the throat after a long laugh. More glass approached his mouth, the more his companions struggled to hold their laughter, then suddenly he grabbed Luffy and forced him to drink the contents of his glass. The elastic man writhed on the ground with half strangled after choked, while the rest of the crew had collapsed laughing on the table.

Ha ... ha ... ha, it will not Zoro, Luffy gasped.

-You do not think I've seen you drop a booger in my glass? Kind of disgusting.

Further, Sanji was annoyed by the noisy pirates, especially since customers were also bothered by the noise, he went to see the pirates when he was called by the lieutenant of the Navy, which was becoming very annoying.

-Boy!

-Stop calling me boy I beg you, I am not a server.

-Could you tell me what is that? asked the Navy pointing a fly trying to extricate himself from his soup.

I'll make you pay, I set myself the fly in the soup, I will ruin the reputation of this restaurant.

-Sorry sir, I did not know too little corny, Sanji replied playfully, with a smile.

Distributed cook provoked hilarity around the table of the Navy, this one seething, this was the second time that the server (there is) laughed at him the first time was humiliating when had asked for a specific wine itself served him so he does believe that her mother knew something about wine, but this boy had brought another, which had broken its effect and 'was humiliating. The first time, he had to bite the bullet, but this time, the cup was full. In an angry gesture, he smashed the table with his fist, which overthrew the soup over, the young woman sitting in front of startled him.

-Enough, you have enough fun of me, I will ... but it broke off saw that Sanji did not know, it fixed the soup had been spilled on the ground. Then the blonde looked up and replied with a pinched tone.

-If you removed the fly, you could drink your soup.

What! Anything, and that's the best restaurant in the East Blue? What a joke!

The Navy then tried to hit Sanji, but he does not allow himself to do, once the fight ended, the Navy was bloodied, all puffy face from the beating, he found himself in the same condition he had left the duo bounty hunter some time before.

-Fool, get a cook back in the sea is the worst thing to do, you want to die young or what?

Sanji-enough, I told you not to touch customers! roared a man with a huge head, big arms, and a beard.

-Customers who eat your kitchen looks more like pigs What customers Patie.

-I'll kill him! cried the latter, fortunately for him, several cooks grabbed him to prevent him from going to beat it by the blond cook.

Suddenly, the ceiling cracked and exploded, and two bodies fell through the hole. After the dust has dissipated, we saw that it was an old cook with a wooden leg, a huge hat and two large whiskers, and a young boy with a red jacket blue shorts and a straw hat who had fallen .

-Damn, damage increases, now I have a hole in my ceiling, rugie the old cook.

Hey, it's your fault, it was you who crushed me against the ground, which served me as a trampoline, defended Luffy.

Patron, help us, Sanji tries to transform the customer carpaccio, said one of the cook who grabbed Patie.

What! Sanji, you seek the ruin of the restaurant or what?

-Shut up a little old man! replied the blonde cook scathingly.

-Pardon? Tell me with more respect greenhorn, rugie cock sending waltz Sanji ten yards away with a well placed kick. The marine chuckled seeing it, but it began to turn a mandala of Chef.

-Damn, what's the problem in this restaurant, Fullbody thought, I feel like a pirate crew in front of me.

Suddenly the restaurant door swung open and a Navy arrived, visibly injured.

Lieutenant, the pirate that was captured three days ago has escaped!

What, but it is impossible, he was half starved when he was laid hands on, and it has not been fed, he should not even be able to move!

-I know, but ...

The soldier did not have the chance to finish his sentence as a bullet pierced his heart and he collapsed, dead. Behind him was a pirate visibly weakened, he had a pale face, his features were drawn so that gives him a skeletal look. He was dressed in a gray jacket, trousers of the same color, and had a sort of cap on his head. He also seemed to hurt because he was limping and seemed to be struggling to stay conscious. He dragged himself to a hard table, and fell heavily into a chair, completely exhausted.

-Really, this day is full of events, hope that there will not attract customer we issue grumbled the boss.

Good morning, welcome to the restaurant "Le Baratie" I hope you got to pay, asked Patie arriving next to the newcomer. It looked and lifted his gun to put the barrel in front of the cook's face.

-You agree to lead? t he asked in a threatening voice, but nevertheless small.

Another customer-broke, grumbled the cook preparing to kick the attacker, but before he hit his head with his fist, it is blocked by an invisible wall ..., it seemed cold and was both strong and soft, his fist was stopped by something hard, but it was rejected. Patie did not understand and continued to try to hit the attacker but failed to reach it. The pirate himself did not understand what was going on.

-Needless to you escrimer Patie, I think this girl will not let you touch this guy, the boss said designating DC head.

The immortal had actually built discreetly windy shield between the big pirate cook and two finger seemed to pass the bucket of starvation. This pirate does not necessarily seemed friendly, but she will not let a man die of hunger without reacting, without more is being beaten.

-So you said, what you did to keep from bumping this shit, cried Patie.

-If you feel like crap, I have doubts about the reliability of your dishes, you should rather go scrub the toilet rather than feed the other, she said in a tone colder than the north wind.

What! Wait a little bitch, I'll cook it ... yelled before being stopped by the arm of his boss.

Stop-asshole, you did not understand how she stopped your fist at that distance? asked the rooster in a serious tone, this girl certainly has the powers of a devil fruit, you have no chance against her. Information froze the cook, who did not seem too aggressive towards the girl with green hair. The boss then spoke to her.

-Can I ask why you're protecting?

-Because hungry and hurt, and even though I do not know, I would not let be thrashing, you should feed or risk of starvation or wounds seen her sad state.

-And then what a trade is taken, it is not the salvation army here, 'said one of the cook there.

-I see that love is very present, it warms the heart, said DC sigh of disappointment if it can push you to feed him, you just have to add that to the debt captain, said she pointing Luffy, anyway you should roof exploded in a ball, and the ceiling of the restaurant, what a meal can do more?

It caused hilarity among the boss and the excitement in the boy in straw hat.

Chitsu-Hey, why are you doing this? You mad at me or what?

Yes, that'll teach you to shoot the gun without knowing how to use it, and then how the life of a man is saved, it is what is called kill two birds with one stone.

-Hahahahaha, I like it that kid said the patron, laughing good heart. That's okay, this meal will add to the debt that kid with straw hat.

-In this case it is different, said Patie very dear customer, what do you want? he asked as the attacker.

-Uh ... I stammered ... pirate, unsure of himself.

-Make it the more nutritious than you have on your meal card, CC replied in his stead.

-Very well, 'said the big cook then went to the kitchen, but was stopped by Sanji.

-Forget it, if he eats your food, you can be sure it will stay there, it is I who will prepare him, especially if it's this pretty young lady who asked.

After a short fight, quickly stopped by the boss, all the chefs leave the kitchen. Ten minutes later, Sanji returned with a large plate filled with food. The attacker threw it over like a hungry, it is also, and ate his food, weeping hot tears.

My god, it's so good, it's the best meal of my life, he said between two blocked sniffing.

-It is often the case when one is hungry, Sanji said with a huge smile, before returning to the kitchen.

After finishing his meal, the pirate stood hard and went to the table where was CC

-I ... I thank you, without you I think I would have stayed, hardly said the pirate.

-It's not me you should thank, but rather to my dear master and the blond cook who prepared the meal you should thank you, she said with a shrug after drinking a glass of water.

No, if you had not intervened, I'm sure I'd take as a messy, and they would certainly not come to help me.

-Hmm, I doubt it, I'm almost certain that Sanji would come feed you free secretly, I do not know why, but with what he said earlier, I am sure it is by been there too. When Luffy, I do not know, it is unpredictable, for better or for worse, she said, raising her eyes to heaven.

-Haha, I see, in any case, thank you very much for your help, I'm Gin, and I know your name.

-Chitsu, delighted, she said with a polite nod.

-Chitsu? It's strange, this name is familiar to me, why?

-I made a certain reputation in the Grand Line, it may be low as you heard my name.

What! You ever go to the Grand Line!

-Of course, how do you think I have acquired the powers I have? The vast majority of devil fruit is there. And what is so surprising, Grand Line is just a little more dangerous than other oceans, but with a good browser, there is nothing to fear.

Gin had his mouth wide open, as if he had heard had been completed. CC watched in this kind of trance for several minutes, until it reconnects with reality.

- "Just a little dangerous?" Are we talking about the same sea there?

Yes, the sea, where compasses do not work and where storms are triggered in a few moments I speak of Grand Line. It is hard at first, but you'll quickly get the shot, not to be afraid.

-How does the compass does not work? Nami cried. How am I supposed to do my job on a sea where you can not use the compass?

-Don't worry about it, says the immortal with a vague hand gesture.

-I do not know who you are, but to talk about the Grand Line with a lighter tone, or you're crazy, or unconscious, said Gin.

Thank you-that's nice, 'said DC with a smile, you have a much better vocabulary hackers I could cross this sea

Gin did not understand this woman, she had incredible powers and abilities, but at the same time she was nonchalant and light, as if everything around him was of little importance.

-You went how long Grand Line? she asked as Gin.

-I ... I do not know, I thought it to last for months so it was hell, but we're staying just one week, and again I would not go back and I advise you to do not go there, he said, trembling.

-Well, to transform a pirate like a limp rag, Grand Line should be a very interesting place, Zoro said with a frisson of excitement.

-It will not! We will still not go, we will stay there, cried Usopp had arms that trembled.

-You worry for nothing Usopp said CC, Grand Line is not so terrible, in any case, the first part anyway.

-How does the "first part"? Zoro asked puzzled.

-Nothing drops, it is not there yet, I'll talk when we have Red Line Reach the other side of the planet.

-Very well, you can not say that I warned you will not have, he said, rising, although apparently he had regained his strength as he walked right without dragging, although his limp is still there.

-But before leaving, thank you again for your help, he said, kneeling on the ground, the forehead touching the ground.

-Um ... Nothing, it was a pleasure, answered DC unsteadily, surprised by the action of Gin, even if she knew grateful she did not think he would kneel in front of her, especially she had learned over time that many pirates were sexist and chauvinistic even in the worst case.

After that, Gin went out and found Sanji, next to a boat.

-Damn, this gift is, he says, pointing to the boat.

-Huh? Why?

-You came prisoner on a Navy ship, I take it you do not have a boat on which to leave, so here's one I got after a customer was unable to pay the money he owed me, he had to go to another ship as cabin boy, but this boat does not serve me because my job prevents me from leaving the ship, so I prefer to offer you.

-I ... Thank you, thank you very much.

-Not enough, I hope you enjoyed the meal and you rentras except for you.

Ten minutes later, the boat Gin was just a speck on the horizon, and Sanji watched him go with a dreamy look, without seeing that behind him, Luffy watched with a big smile.

To be continued ...


	8. Pirate and Corsair

Chapter VIII pirate and privateer

-Wow, I'm sated, CC sighed, dropping against the back of his seat.

It was amazing the amount of food she could swallow, Zoro, Nami and Usopp were sawn. A stack of empty plates sat in front of her, after eating for an hour without stopping, it would thousands of berry.

-Did you at least enough to pay for all this? Zoro asked, staring at the pile.

-Do not worry about it, I will ask that it be added to the debt Luffy, she says with a smile.

-Enough already! they cried in chorus, upset to see this woman put everything on the back of their captain.

-Rolala, even the right to joke, she says with a shrug. Seriously, you have to make it for the money, I have hundreds of millions of berry side, then you do not have to worry, and then I invite you, then you do not have you make.

-How can you have so much money? Nami asked with some greed in his eyes.

-Let's say I have some talents that appeal to some people in "high places", so, with a few strokes of chips, I made a very good relationship, and the money came alone.

-When you say "some talent like that", it means that you have asked ... Nami, scarlet cheeks.

No, I did not sell my body, if that's what you mean by, t broke it a cold tone, and to think such a thing is that you be in a perverse reality.

Nami after you heard it. The conversation had tired DC, which drew from his pocket a huge wad of ticket and put it on the table.

-I will take a ride to digest, you will only pay for the meal with it, it's more than enough, she said in a dry tone before leaving.

Thou hast offended, Zoro said when the immortal was left.

Once outside, CC could breathe fresh air, and sit in the sun, slightly opening his shirt to be able to ventilate. Resting and closing her eyes, she heard voices a little further, apparently a fight. When approached, she found Luffy arguing with Sanji, the blond cook.

-If you have to come in my crew.

-I already said no, said the blond one also angry exasperated tone.

-I refuse your refusal, Luffy said, crossing his arms.

-And then what, I still have my free will that I know of.

Excuse me for interrupting you, but I know that you're there to yell? D.C. asked walking towards them.

Ah Chitsu, you can help me could this head deck refuses to accompany us on our adventure.

-And? If he refuses too bad, if he wants to spend the rest of his days in this restaurant, it's his choice, it's just sad not to have other more exciting goal, she says, shrugging a falsely apologetically.

Of course, I have a purpose other than to spend my life here! Sanji replied, stung.

Really? Which one? D.C. asked with a smirk.

-I heard that there was a sea where there are fish all together in one place, a hidden ocean called All Blue, my dream is to find this paradise for a cook, he explained t looking a dreamy ocean that stretched goshawks restaurant.

-In this case, come with us, you are much more likely to find that traveling with us staying here, Luffy added.

-I can not, some things hold me on this ship.

-That something, it would not be the old man with enormous mustaches? asked the girl with green hair.

-Um ... In some way, but it's not quite right. You see, the old man saved my life, and it cost him his leg. Opening a restaurant on the ocean was his biggest dream, and I vowed to help achieve this, and it is largely to him that I owe my culinary skills.

-You're improvised you cook nothing to help?

-Not quite, I was already using in the kitchen on a pleasure boat is when it was attacked by the old in question that I encounter. He was a pirate, one of the most famous of the time, it was called Zeff with red feet. A storm broke out, making his sinking ship and one on which I served, and he saved me from drowning, since I'm with him.

-I see you thus considered as a father, synthesized CC, and you do not want to leave him alone.

-In a way, Sanji said with a shrug, in any case, I do not want to come with you, then leave me alone, when you figure the cooks, back to the kitchen, he said to Luffy showing him the direction of finger.

This was a burial head, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he saw that CC was her a warm smile to give him courage.

-Good luck captain careful not to break too many dishes, just as you do not stay here really a whole year to pay it.

Super encouraging thought bitterly Luffy, deceived by this false smile.

After this discussion, CC returned to the restaurant, Nami was gone, but Zoro was still there, trying to send a bottle of plonk, Usopp was next to him, asleep and saw the empty wine bottle he held still in the hands, do not bother to seek the cause of this sudden sleep. The immortal sighed when he saw it, and decided to go somewhere else, just to kill time. She came to the restaurant and took off, looking at the compass she had always in his pocket, she decided to head north, towards an island where she could do some fun things until Luffy nearly to leave. When she flew a ship appeared in the South, a galleon wearing a black flag on which was depicted a skull between two hourglasses.

-Holds? What is this? Let's see, she said to herself.

Driving up the huge ship, she quickly view that it was in a terrible state. The mast of the mainsail was broken, the sails were torn almost all, almost all the ropes were released, there was enough rope to keep the remaining poles. The figurehead was half torn off, the hull had received lots of damage, surely received by floating debris for reefs have done much more damage. With such damage to sails and hull, CC was surprised to see this floating galleon but more forward at a good pace. This is all the more surprising when you see all the dead bodies, or may be future corpses on the train bridge leather sun. As she did not feel the smell of carrion, she deduced that they were still alive. She then returned to fourth gear to Baratie, once arrived, she rushed into the room. Stroke of luck, she found Sanji, she went directly to her for her greater happiness.

Oh, Chitsu miss, I miss you already?

I do not know, but one thing is sure, you will not miss a customer today.

How so?

-Go and see out given the size of the vessel they will be many.

Puzzled, Sanji then went outside to see thirty seconds later, he returned, and also headed to the kitchen earlier, fifteen seconds later, it became very noisy with the cooks.

-Damn, why is he was feeding his crewman! got mad one of the cooks.

-I had told you we should not have let him go, Patie grumbled, but this moron Sanji him confide his boat and went looking shabby pirate captain, we are in big trouble now.

-Who do you treat dork! the blond got mad.

-Silence! rugie Zeff. I do not want to hear you complain. I do not know why he came, but we will soon be fixed.

-How do we tell it to customers without causing panic? asked one of the cook.

-What's going on? Luffy asked, approaching the Cook group, one of them bent the ear of pirate straw hat to tell him quietly information pity that Luffy does not know that word.

-HEIN? PIRATE DON Krieg COME!

-BUT SHUT YOU ASSHOLES! shouted in chorus all cooks. Unfortunately the damage was done and panic won customers like wildfire, they deserted the dining room screaming in terror. A minute later, there was in the room that CC, Zoro and Usopp.

Species-andouille, you really want to ruin me! Zeff is annoyed by sending Luffy waltz across the room with a well placed kick, when he crossed the room, three men of the crew looked fly with jaded eyes.

-But what took me to agree to follow muttered Zoro.

-I should have done better from my side, Usopp sighed.

-It is not too late for that, you know, especially now that bloodthirsty pirates will not arrive soon, said DC with his mocking tone.

No, I am the great Captain Usopp, and I would not give my companions! Usopp said proudly rising

-Nice speech, but next time, testing to prevent your legs from shaking, she replied, pointing to a vague gesture gunner's legs trembled.

Yes ok good I scared to death, but would not face a pirate like Krieg?

Me, she said.

Pareil, rajouta Zoro arms crossed.

Why I have followed this band sick? Usopp whined.

CC looked the skies deal with such courage and chose to remain silent, so it was Zoro it ascended morale.

Come, we defeated Captain Crow, one can very well take care of Krieg right?

-But they are not comparable. Crow was feared for his cunning, but lacked firepower such as Krieg, the first had only one ship, the second has a fleet of over 50 vessels and thousands of men under his orders, how can we resist against it?

-If that's what you worry, you did not make you in the flying, I could see that the galleon was more like the Raft of the Medusa as a warship, and the crew is in the same condition as those on the table.

-The Raft of the Medusa? Usopp asked doubtfully.

-Forget it, you can not know, said the immortal thinking back to a work of his old world. In any case, there is nothing to fear these pirates, must surely be half starved.

-Phew, it'll be less funny, Zoro muttered, then qu'Usopp began to regain its colors.

Behind cooks labored over, taking guns, rifles, swords and species of giant forks, probably covered they give few giants who come to eat in the restaurant. Thus armed, they stationed themselves in front of the entrance to the restaurant, anxiously awaiting the wave of bloodthirsty pirates, who in the spirit of CC was more like a group of zombies than other things, but with zombies, you never know . When the door opened, she gave way to a kind of giant in bad shape with a large mantle, cropped hair and large sideburns. It was supported by Gin, pirate she had helped several hours earlier, seemed in much better physical condition than his companion.

-For God's sake, give me room, said the giant, before collapsing exhausted.

Hahaha, look at that, that's the terrible Captain Krieg? ria Patie, who had recognized the pirate. But of course, as if we were feeding a scum like you. Hey, call the Navy, he said, turning to one of the chef, told them we had a guest for them.

-Wait, we have money, we can pay you, give us food please, our men are dying of hunger! Gin cried, on the verge of panic.

-Really, you could fry it? Carne made with an evil smile.

-Shut up both, Sanji was arriving with a full plate and cutlery, which he placed before Krieg, it fell on such misery on the world.

-Sanji, what do you think, you're crazy! You know what will make us?

-After they have lived on Grand line, I doubt that these pirates still have enough aggressiveness to attack us.

-You do not know what you mean, they are pirates and Krieg ...

Patie had no time to finish talking to Sanji, because this one was projecting at the other end of the room by Krieg, who seemed invigorated, given the sadistic smile on the lips.

-Haaa, it's good, he sighed with relief.

The surprise had passed, all the cooks rushed at him with the idea of making carpaccio, unfortunately for them, Krieg drew two pistols, plus species of turrets under his shoulder and sides, a real weapon human. The cooks had retreated and hide behind the restaurant tables.

-Hahaha, poor shellfish, you can not do anything against me, I am the captain Krieg!

Captain-stop, you promised not to hurt them.

-But I do not intend to make them any time, my ship is in poor condition, it is impossible to come away with such a wreck. So I take possession of this one. Also I recommend to all occupants to shoot quickly, if they do not want to go feed the sharks. In addition, you will immediately bring me enough rations for a hundred people.

What! Bastard ... we will keep you cried cooks before being arrested.

-Enough! roared Zeff. He wore a huge bag, which he placed before Krieg. Well, there's plenty to feed a hundred men in there, now take and play.

Krieg did not move and looked intensely Zeff and an unhealthy glow shone in his eyes.

-I thought that you reminded me of someone old, you're Zeff with red feet, one of the pirates who returned unscathed Grand line after having sailed for a whole year is not it?

-I gave up piracy long ago, grumbled the old chief, otherwise what does this do?

-I am sure you have recorded all the adventures and dangers that you lived on Grand Line in your logbook, it would be very useful, then you will give it to me.

-Deny me this book is very expensive, I would not give to junk your kind, be safe.

-Whether you like it or not, nothing will change, I emparerais like your boat, and nothing will stop me from becoming the Pirate King!

-No matter what, it's me that would become the Pirate King! Luffy replied strongly, advancing.

Krieg looked puzzled for a moment, then burst out laughing.

-No matter what, it's funny kid, piracy has fallen well down if kids like you claim to be pirates, he said after stop laughing.

-I have no lessons to learn from a guy who was crawling on the ground is not five minutes.

Krieg became red with anger under criticism, he was about to kill replicating see this kid when he was interrupted.

A problem-Luffy? Do you need help? asked Zoro, who swung casually in his chair, with one of his swords in hand, resting on his shoulder, next to him was that Usopp looked quite calm, and finally Chitsu, who played with covered to pass the time, like a kid in the canteen.

-That's your crew? You gonna go to the Grand Line with that! It's pathetic ... but very funny, t he finished exploding with laughter again.

-Here I feel annoyed me, he recognized Zeff but not me, grumbled CC with a thrilling vein appearing on her forehead.

-Poor fool, even me with my 50 ships, I have not managed to cross the Grand Line, my whole fleet was swept away in the space of a week!

-Did you hear? An army of this size destroyed in seven days! It is madness to go! cried Usopp, who had become as pale as the hospital bed, but saw the great smile swashbuckler, this news seemed to please him more than anything else.

'I've heard enough, Krieg finished picking the bag of food, I'm going to give food to my men, when I come back, I balancerais anyone still there for sharks, is that clear? then he left, leaving behind a heavy silence, which was cut by the ironic voice of the immortal.

-Given the number of people here, sharks will receive a banquet King said it as a joke, which was not to the taste of the gunner who began weeping all the tears from her body.

-We will not give him the boat shouted the cooks, for that, they will go over our bodies!

-You are all crazy, said Gin, who had remained there, you have no chance against them, why do you persist?

-Do Gin no mistake, I gave him to eat because he was hungry, Sanji replied, but now that he and his men have a full stomach, I would have no mercy.

Gin was a thrill seeing the menacing look and determined the cook blonde, his presence seemed to encourage cooks present, they seem more aggressive than ever, the son of pirates would have trouble.

-By the way, how is your fleet could be sunk so quickly? Luffy asked, curious.

-I ... I do not really know, it's been several days since we entered the Grand Line, the storms had caused us some problems at first, but we are accustomed us, after five days of travel ... We met soon ... it appeared, our ships have begun to sink one after the other, you do not even know if there were any survivors or not. If a storm had not risen to time our flagship would not have been spared.

-Who attacked you?

I do not know, I do not know his name, which I'm sure is that I will never forget his eyes as piercing as a hawk.

-Hmm, it must be Hawkeye, there is cause for him such havoc, Zeff said after a moment's reflection.

-Hawkeye? The best swordsman in the world, but why take it with us? Gin asked, dumbfounded.

-Who knows, you may have disturbing his nap, Zeff said with a shrug.

He would not have killed for!

-Relax, I was joking, Grand Line, we can expect any eventuality, but if such a course after your opponent, you should avoid returning to the Grand Line, it would throw himself into the lion's den.

The Chief had just finished his sentence when suddenly the ship was ... Krieg sliced in half. He did not seem to have broken, it was beautiful and well cut. When the occupants out of the restaurant, they could see that clear traces cutting were visible where the ship split in two. Hackers swam as best they could, clinging to pieces of driftwood or amount of the parties yet emerged from the boat.

-Quickly, we must free ourselves from it, or we'll be caught in the tub! cried Zeff, immediately cooks labored over to start the boat, a little away to avoid being swept away by the boat sinking. Once far enough, the ship restaurant stopped. The occupants of the galleon ship restaurant contemplated sinking slowly, then suddenly they heard cries coming from the water to the right of where they were. The crew and Luffy went to see, having recognized the voice, and it was actually constatèrent those of Johnny and Yusaku, they were trying to swim to avoid getting sucked in by the boat that sank a little further.

-Help us! We're going to drown! they cried, trying to hang on to a few things.

-But what are you doing with water, and where is the boat? Zoro asked, surprised and upset.

-This is Nami, she betrayed us, we threw it overboard by treachery, and she made the trunk with the ship!

What! cried the crew, except for CC who simply hitting the front of the same with a desperate look, she wondered if she would only reach Grand Line with this team broken arm.

-Hiii, this is it! He pursued us up! cried a pirate pointing to the small boat approaching.

The cry of hacker caught the attention of everyone, while the crew was up two bounty hunter budding CC could see approach. Boat is a great word to describe the boat, it looked more like a boat, or even a coffin when you look good on the "coffin" that was Hawkeye Mihawk. This one was wearing a large black coat open, a pretty white shirt open below, he wore a crucifix goshawks suddenly, black pants, black boots, and a large black hat, overcoming a massive white feather. In his back. It was strange that he did not have a weapon.

-It's strange, I did not come to see his gun, where is it? one of the cooks.

-He carries in his back, said simply Zeff.

Indeed, his back was a sort of cross, but then to say that it is a sword, unless it is the guard.

-Finally, here, I finally found Zoro jubilant, happy and with a terrifying smile, making a funny mixture, quite intimidating actually.

-Damn it, why are you going after us to kill us? What they do to you? cried one of the pirates Krieg, exhausted nerve apparently.

To this question, Mihawk nodded his head slightly.

Why? I do not know, to pass the time I would say, he said after thinking a moment.

-To pass the time? You bastard! yelled the same pirate, but this time drew his pistol and shot the pirate captain, the latter drew his sword, and a slight movement of the wrist, deflected the bullets with the tip of his blade. The pirate was dumbfounded, thinking he goofed.

-You have not missed your draw is that it has diverted the bullets with his sword, said Zoro, who had appeared as if by magic behind the pirate, he pulled away, hand on heart close to the infarct. Zoro ignored him and focused his attention on Mihawk.

-Without flexibility in the wrist, a sword has no power or precision, said the pirate.

-You are more amazing than I imagined, it makes me want to fight you.

-If I were you I would not try, you have no chance against him, said in a mocking voice behind him.

It was obviously still Chitsu tapped once encrusted in a discussion, if you will. This one chuckled seeing Zoro watch a shocked look.

-Sorry to tell you this so bluntly, but it is the truth, for the moment, you do not have the ghost of a chance against him, rather leads you, you have the potential to surpass, added t her.

-Holds holds Chitsu, the best thief in the world, or that which we call the "eating pizza", although I have no idea what can be a pizza, said Mihawk seeing CC

-It's been my friend, you have still failed to beat Shanks in a duel? t she asked, knowing full well the answer.

-I see that you know still good cause people, shame you ais refused the proposal of world government, you have done an excellent Corsaire.

-Always the same old story, sighed the girl with green hair, I'll end up believing that you miss me, she said with a small smile.

-Not really, in fact, every time we crossed, I want to cut you into pieces, he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Oula does not make me those eyes, each it gives me chills, she said, pretending to be cool.

-Hey, I'm here! protested Zoro then he turned to CC, thank you for your advice, but I did not need to be told that I have to fight, if you stop me to fight, I'll kill you.

These words gave a discreet smile Mihawk, that Zoro did not live happily. Seeing his obstinacy, DC shrugged and stepped aside to let him pass.

Zoro took the bandana and put his arm over his head, like all the times he was starting a serious fight, and then drew his three swords, which made react as early hackers.

-Hey! But this guy handles three swords, with a black bandana, that's it, Roronoa Zoro Pirate Hunter! cried the pirates Krieg.

What, a bounty hunter as formidable as part of the crew of the other minus the straw hat, I find it hard to believe, muttered Krieg itself.

-Roronoa Zoro against Hawkeye, it will be an interesting fight, Zeff said, stroking the giant beards.

-Apparently, you have a certain reputation in the area, found Mihawk hearing the cries of those around them.

-Nah, I do not care actually, she made of herself, I did not ask to become so famous.

-However, East Blue is the least dangerous seas, I faced around the world much more impressive than you enemies.

Instead of drawing the huge sword he had in his back, he took the cross he had goshawks neck, back, and slid the lower part of the cross, revealing a small blade, the cross was finally made a dagger rather a knife given the size of the blade.

-This should agree, I even regret not having a smaller blade.

-You bastard! Zoro shouted by loading. Demon Slash!

Attack that Mihawk had no trouble to counter such an attack Zoro met three blade is kind of a star, the privateer himself to put the tip of his blade at the center of the attack and blocking three Zoro blades. This did not seem to come back, but it was not to be removed, he attacked with rage, attacking from all sides at once with three swords. Hawkeye seems every time without difficulty, however, could clearly read bored on his face, it was indisputable that Zoro was totally dominated. Mihawk seemed to be tired of this duel without interest, and stuck his knife in the trunk of Zoro, a little below the lungs, it stopped short this one, but he refused to back down.

Why do not you back? You will continue to hurt you otherwise asked Mihawk.

No, back, it would be like to admit my defeat, I never fell in combat.

-I see, I've apparently underestimated, he says thoughtfully, what's your name?

-Roronoa Zoro.

-Thanks, I'll remember, you're clearly a talented swordsman, and it gives you the privilege of being defeated by my black blade, Mihawk said, unsheathing his huge sword, which made him shiver DC

Hey, if the spell is that it will become serious, poor Zoro, I would nevertheless warned.

-We will finish this duel on this exchange, Mihawk said, cocking his arm, putting his sword back, ready to strike, Zoro he began to make his two swords so fast that they were no longer visible turn.

The infernal-reel! cried Zoro charging towards the pirate who did the same. When the two met, the shock was violent, so that the two swords Zoro flew in brightness and apparently Mihawk had Reach for a bunch of blood appeared in his right shoulder. The Pirate Hunter then sheathed his sword white, the only one left him, and turned to the pirate, arms outstretched.

-What are you doing? Hawkeye asked, puzzled.

-Um, receive the final stab in the back is the height of dishonor, Zoro said with a strange smile.

Well-spoken, says the pirate also responding with a smile.

He cocked his arm, ready to strike, Zoro refused to close his eyes, wanting to look death in the face, but at the same time, he felt ashamed, he fail, it can never fulfill the promise he had made when he joined the will ask forgiveness, it surely will address low, as she used to do, but as she forgives him, he is close to undergo all the ridicule of the world. He saw the sword lowered, and by reflex, he could not help but close my eyes while he waited for death ... that never came. Not understanding why, he opened his eyes and saw that it was CC who stop Mihawk sword before he does the typing. Alas, even she could not block a shot for the best swordsman in the world without damage, even using haki of armaments to strengthen the sword she had stolen from a pirate, he had been sharply cut by the sword Black Hawk's eye, and the sword of the latter was stuck in his left shoulder, cutting his right forearm she had used to support the blade of his sword. She even did not expect is that the blow was so violent, so that she staggered because of the pain, but managed to stay upright.

Chi ... Chitsu? stammered Zoro, who could not believe it.

The immortal does not answer, it just stared Mihawk.

The dual-ended, Zoro has admitted defeat, you won ... no need to go so far, she said with difficulty.

-Pfft, women, you do not understand the soul of the combatants, Mihawk said with a sexist contempt.

-That's not true! cried Zoro. Women can be formidable fighters can easily crush a man, I am well placed to know.

Really? Allows me to doubt it, said the Rover, removing his weapon Chitsu, which gave a little cry of pain. I have never met a woman who knew what the soul of the fight, even Chitsu, which is nevertheless one of the best fighters I know, is no exception to the rule, his speech proves it.

Zoro did not know what to say, a certain side, Hawkeye was right, she should not have to intervene in a duel.

-Haaa, he cut the arm Chitsu! cried a shrill voice that Zoro recognized as that of his master, he had time to duck to avoid the elastic man who had planned on Mihawk, who had avoided a graceful movement of the body The elastic man found himself in the head down a mast. Zoro turned his attention to the one who had saved her.

-Chitsu, why did you save me? t he asked, confused.

Why? What a ridiculous question. We are crew, "companions" as you said, I do not need another reason to save you, she replied with a serious tone, before picking up his right arm cut off. If she was able to inflict such wounds me, this attack would have killed you without fail.

-But ... You sacrificed your arm!

-Huh? But what are you talking about? she asked as innocently asking her piece cut on his arm amputated, so she activated his code used for instant healing, twenty seconds later, the meat was perfectly resoldered, making his arm like new, as his shoulder to elsewhere.

-How did you do that? cried Zoro, who could not believe it.

-It's part of my many abilities, CC replied laconically.

-I thought as well that it would not be that which could kill you, Mihawk said impassively.

CC merely silence, finding also a marble face, like she wears most of the time. After a few moments of exchange of looks, Mihawk sheathed his sword, and returned to his ship. Luffy had just released its masthead, he tried to take on Mihawk, but CC stopped.

-The blood flowed quite like that, I suggest we let him go, she said, not wanting to protect a second time someone from a pirate attack.

-Ahh, but Chitsu, your right arm had been cut right? How can it be over? asked Luffy when it was discovered that the immortal new two intact arms.

-Made not careful, she said, putting his straw hat over his eyes, then turned to the pirate on the right wind, I could say soon, but I hope with all my heart not to see you before long.

-I share your opinion, Mihawk said, then he looked at Zoro and you made the pair both to believe that you are brother and sister.

-Damn, it's true that you're very much alike, there are not many people who have green hair, Luffy commented, as if it had just jump eyes.

-You still have a long way to young swordsman, Mihawk said turning to Zoro, you have a great potential, it is certain that you will become a great master of weapon, then driven up, struggle to survive and advance, I'll wait. And when you're strong enough to face me, we will resume our duel where we left. It is so for me to go, finally said the corsair back on his boat.

-Hey, not so fast!

They all turned to see that it was Krieg who spoke.

-You think I'll let you go after you cast ais my fleet?

-What asshole, he just lost an opportunity to be forgotten, DC sighed wearily.

-This is the premium on my head that you pursue me, is not it?

-In fact, it was my intention, but I'm pretty entertaining for today, I'm going home, Mihawk said looking at him with indifference.

This did not seem to appreciate the indifference of the Corsair, and began to shoot him, CC grabbed Luffy and Zoro and spread from there, bringing them on the boat restaurant. An explosion took place where Mihawk, who had apparently flown, as his boat was also, he was nowhere. Swirl caused brought down most of the pirates with water.

-Phew, this cowardly fled, spit Krieg. Well whatever, I'll take care of him again.

-These vermin will finally go on the attack, Sanji muttered inhaling a nicotine eaten, not too early.

Zeff-Hey, I have an idea, Luffy said, if I get rid of it, and you let me go, okay?

-A deal, I do not intend to keep a calamity like you in my restaurant anyway.

Non-Luffy, I'll take care, intervened DC

Why is that?

He must catch Nami, but if I got it, since as I hear her, you venture to find it in a plastic bag in the same condition that dégurgité meal, but as we need it, I prefer to let you take care of it, do not worry, I can get out of facing all these pirates, I faced a lot worse.

-Okay, we'll take the boat and Johnny Yusaku.

-And Zoro take with you, given his condition, he could not survive what will happen here.

-Well, we took the delay because of this nuisance, but we will finally be able to put, as our boat is now a wreck, it is imperative that captured ship restaurant, Krieg said to his men, especially that with a ridiculous ship, we can approach the ship without problems.

-But Captain ... we will really return to Grand Line? And if you fell again ... started a crew man, but he never had time to finish his sentence as Krieg lodged a bullet in the head, and the body fell into the water before sinking.

Band of funky, you are afraid to go back there? You really think we're going back on a guy who cuts the ships with swords?

-What ... What do you mean sir? timidly asked one of the pirates.

-This guy was clearly the powers of a devil fruit, these mutants abound on Grand Line, but Zeff has successfully navigate an entire year on the sea, so he must have in his logbook of useful information, it must have found a way to avoid these mutants, and who knows, maybe there will be t he information about One Piece!

Suffice to say that after this little reasoning, his men were damn reassembled, which worried the more cooks.

-Where are Patty and Carne? Sanji asked.

-They are part of their jobs, their trusts can do, they stamped their feet impatiently.

Must-although they make it useful from time to time, go into the control room and unfolds fins.

-But it may disadvantage us, said the puzzled cook.

-Possible, but better that than to hear the old crust complain if it was the fuss in the restaurant.

-Excuse me? asked Zeff, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

-I told you that was an old crust.

Their discussion was cut off by the pirates who swooped to the collision, but was cut off by a gust of wind that sent rounding further, totally whack.

-Apparently, hostilities started, come, said DC levitating above the water by a small hand gesture to encourage the pirates to attack.

Much further, Luffy and his crew, along with the bounty hunters sailed in the direction taken by Nami.

-Are you sure this is the direction that nami left? Usopp asked.

Yes! It's the third time you ask us! Johnny roar and Yusaku, exasperated by such a long nose.

-Stop screaming, I have enough trouble sleeping as it muttered Zoro.

-I wonder why she left, wondering Luffy sitting on the bow of the ship.


	9. Recruitment cook

Krieg pirates approached the restaurant, after the platforms it, in the form of fins, emerged from the water. The cooks were waiting farms feet and the fight began, the pirates were strong and experienced, the cooks were not tender and had the habit of delivering meat with a vengeance. The head of the restaurant broke away from the main body, and was in fact an advancing autonomous boat with paddle wheels, whose mouth was full of cannon, two zigotos, namely Carne and Patty were in control and canardèrent hackers which had not yet Reach platform restaurant.

-For once they are a few things these two, at least they aim right, Sanji remarked in a condescending tone, smoking watching the battle unfold.

Suddenly, the two gunners spotted Krieg herbs and swooped on him continuing to shoot everything goes.

There you are-Krieg, we will shrivel you, so that you can no longer sit on a chair! cried Patty.

-Stop yelling and pedal! yelled louder Carne.

Do not tell me that this boat has no engine other than their legs, thought CC watching the scene, they will notice rather quickly.

But it does not really worked, because despite the size of the boat, Krieg stopped one hand, immobilizing completely in the air bewildered the two pilots.

Band fools, I'm Captain Krieg, do not think you can defeat me so! Roared he literally dangling fish head in the air, and seemed to fall Baratie.

Fortunately, Sanji jumped to return the boat elsewhere, saving the ship restaurant.

He has quite a kick that kid, she says, next to Zeff.

-Fortunately, it is I who have formed, then this little pickle has no interest to be rétamer.

Unfortunately the excess of their allowed pirates to crush Baratie cooks, and they all ended up on the mat. One of the pirates tried to steal the knife to one of the cooks to the mat but he resisted that earned him to be to beat the pirate finally got the knife, but Sanji intervened and crushed all pirates this on the platform by means of kicking wide. Suffice to say that it is far more effective than those cooks broken arm.

Luffy has more than reason, it is dangerous, and it will be even stronger with real challenge, we need this one, you will not find else like it.

A strange pirate appeared on the platform, bristling with shield, air hast thou seen me with an unbearable smile, a smile that she had done well disappear. She did not give him time to speak, and sent him flying several hundred yards away with more than a tornado.

-In the next, she said with a relaxed air that she rarely leaves.

-Miss, please stay behind, I do not want you to get hurt, Sanji said, pushing back his arm.

-Come kid, of all people present, I am the most dangerous, so no need to protect me, she said, leaving the arm Sanji cross.

She walked to the edge of the platform and looked around her, hackers sent collapses faster than Sanji tried to stay on the surface of the water despite their sad state, only a handful of pirate Don Krieg him even seem to attack.

Well-Krieg, is what everything is capable future lord alleged pirates? t she asked with a smirk.

-Damn girl, you think you're invincible because you ate a devil fruit? t he replied angrily.

-Owners of devil fruit that feel invincible are always the first to die. I did not need my power to bring you to the mat.

Krieg does not seem popular, and gave him a huge mace attached to a chain. CC thought at first to let the mass cross, but one that will take the restaurant, but in addition, it will prove that it can not do without his powers. It therefore instructed the haki of armaments in his fist, and pushed the mass of a rap, this one came in a net mast broke and fell between the platform and the pieces of the boat Krieg, making a bridge useful to reach the enemy. She jumped over and went slowly towards Krieg with a toothy smile.

-You have the strength to launch the mass with as much speed is not bad, but far from enough to survive on Grand Line, board, causes you a few years.

-Pooh, as if a girl there knew anything, he said, scornfully.

-You should never rely on appearance, you may have a nasty surprise if you go with this way of thinking.

I do not have to learn from a kid! rugie t it by one of his shoulder.

He goes to her, a shield can be? The edges swiveled, revealing several holes. Suddenly dozens of peaks or giant balls raced on it, the bridge it limited his movements, even with haki of observation, she could not avoid them all, he jumped into the air to dodge. Krieg struggled to follow its path and keep them in his sights. Chitsu out a small blade hidden in his clothes and threw him towards the head, Krieg had to move the head, which destabilized enough for Chitsu to shelter.

-Nice try, but missed a kid, he have to do better than that, the pirate captain laughed.

CC out of his shelter, now that she has more room to dodge, it will have no difficulty avoiding projectiles and saw that she had met the challenge of the fight without his powers, she would have to get in contact to overcome. After dodging piles Krieg fired him, and managed to get close enough to attack him, she cocked his fist haki and struck with all his might to chest, managed to shake Krieg, but suddenly no more, this damn armor protected him very well, and yet the haki gave power to his shots that was sorely lacking strength. She had to touch the head to be able to put the mat, she jumped and gave him a kick return in the face, but he was faster and sent him flying with a punch. The coup was the back of a ten meters, enough to reset it launcher shield stake. CC pulled a plank bridge over the rest of which it was to be used as a shield, which went more or less, as more fully the stakes could not pierce the board, at least, because his left hand was drilled by the One of these piles. It is therefore left with a board "nailed" on hand. It prevented him from screaming, but Krieg had seen that he had received, he took a kind of pipe in his right hand and threw flames with.

A flame thrower! Decidedly, this type could open armory alone, she thought to her.

Krieg had foreseen his shot because the board caught fire, which is quite annoying when it is determined by a large nail. DC testing to remove the stake while Krieg trials roast, a very epic battle then. After long moments of suffering, she managed to pull the stake, and threw off the board, which leaves the defenseless against the flames. It caught fire and has to jump into the sea to extinguish the flames, which she did laugh Krieg see a possessor demon fruit suicide is particularly enjoyable. Now he defeated such an opponent, nobody could challenge his power.

-Hahaha, and that a mutant least now, I advise you to follow his example if you do not want me killing you, ria Krieg turning to the cooks.

-I'm still here j'te reports, do not believe I won, Sanji made by tightening his tie.

-This is not the captain you will faced, but me.

Sanji turned to the person who spoke, and dodged a few attacks Gin. The latter attacked him with two steel tonfa with big balls at the ends, a kind of hybrid between mace tonfa maybe.

-Damn, you revoila you? You better go, I have not given time for wimps!

Gin remained unmoved by the insult, which was not the case with other pirates.

-Gin is the strongest of us after the captain, it's not for nothing that it is his right arm, it will make you bite the dust! they cried so messy so it was difficult to understand.

Pff-even a lousy seems formidable side wimps, Sanji said dismissively, I'll show you what can a rooster Baratie, landlubber, t he finished laughing while putting himself in a position to fight .

Gin suddenly rushed towards him and tried to hit her head on the left with one of his arms, but the cook dodged stooping while cocking his right leg. He managed to reach his opponent, but this one was able to take the hit using his tonfa as a shield. Sanji was vulnerable after blow after losing balance due to the fact that he did not think his leg is locked, he began to fall back, but managed to catch up with his arms before a back roll. Unfortunately for him, Gin had already recovered from the blow, and gave him a mighty tonfa in the right ribs, which broke a few at once. Sanji flew a few meters from the impact before rolling on the floor. The pain was excruciating, and he felt that one of his lungs was punctured, so was the case, it could go wrong for him already that smoking did not help his breath. He took it upon himself and stood up as soon as possible, because Gin attacked again. The blonde stepped aside, avoiding a vertical shot, and managed to get a kick back right in front of the pirate, carried away by its own weight forward. It was the turn of Gin flying a few meters away. His nose was broken and obviously had an odd angle, but it does not seem to affect him at all, he seemed slightly rang but no more.

Sanji-Nice shot, but it is not enough to put me down.

-Really, I'm curious to see if you still hold me even when I tune you would have stuck a dozen.

Gin did not raise provocative and charged again. Sanji successfully avoided the blows, but a vicious shot hit him in the neck, which cut off his breath already very thin. Gin accompanied him in his fall, and pinned to the ground with one of his weapons.

-It's over, said twirling his tonfa, preparing to crush the head of the cook with the big steel ball. Sanji leaving him no leisure, because it doubled up in an extremely flexible and able to meet Gin in the head with one of his kicks, which sent the attacker tampers a little further.

It was just a little more and he would have killed me, Sanji thought, rubbing his aching neck.

Gin stood, not quite Reach the kick, to the point that it started to become dangerous to the cook, as the beatings he suffered was more serious than he had inflicted, he was clearly at a disadvantage, and I did not like him at all. If it continues like this, it's going to end badly for him.

Abandon-Sanji, even if you manage to beat me, you will not be able to hold against my captain, especially in the state where you will be. Why do you persist? This is a boat after all.

No, this is not it. The ship restaurant is one of the biggest dream of Zeff, I do not leave you without a fight.

-This is stupid, nothing would prevent you to make another, but obviously this conversation is going nowhere, so repren ...

This time it was Sanji who attacked and managed to put an attack right in the plexus of Gin, it was folded in half in pain and tried to catch his breath. But Sanji does not give him the opportunity, and sent him back kick in the head, but the pirate, use the force of the blow to turn on itself and Massena Sanji a violent blow to the head. Which sent Sanji waltz KO.

-That's it, not too early, Krieg said, standing up after watching the fight and then he turned to the cooks, I suggest you clear off if you do not want to suffer the same fate.

The cooks seemed more than willing to go, now that he had seen the strongest of them being crushed by the Deputy Krieg, but Zeff walked and crossed his arms.

-Sorry, but I would not go anywhere, he said in a voice stop.

-In this case, you Gin occupies this old man and throws him to the sharks, ordered the captain turned to his right arm.

Gin was approaching Zeff, when a column of water out of the sea, and rushed at him, he managed to narrowly avoid making a great leap backwards, but he received a blow that sent him to the mat and remained there.

-This fight is not over yet, I'm still here, 'said a female voice with a clear amusement in his voice.

The water eventually fall, which left CC appear on the bridge in ruins. She seemed to be happy because she had a smile on his lips.

-Can you tell me what makes you laugh, Krieg asked in a threatening voice.

Nothing, I'm just happy to see that this young chef is doing as well, though I was knocked out by your subject, it was really struggled to keep up so early attack I sent him enough to put the mat.

-Really, but tell me, it seems to me that you had claimed to be able to fight without your powers, just out of the use right? Krieg made with an arrogant smile, proud that his opponent could not keep his bluff.

-Correct, except for one thing, I said that I did not use my power to beat you up, I never said that I do not would use at all. If I can not beat you, I do not think I could beat Gin without my powers, it is much stronger than you, she said with a sarcastic smile.

And his spear worked beautifully, Krieg because it charged his shield / gun and shot him again on with these kinds of stakes, to believe that it was more a vampire hunter a pirate. She managed to avoid while approaching him. When she was close enough, she cocked his fist and prepared to hit with full force, but it took a cloak covered with sharp edge outward, preventing anyone to attack directly.

-Hahaha, so testing to touch me with that! t he laughed arrogantly persuade it does not attack.

But he quickly became disenchanted when he received a blow to the back. His armor had absorbed most of the shock, but her spine was targeted and shot had certainly done damage. He turned to see Chitsu look with a blending look fun ... and sadism?

-You are so sure that you protect your cloak as you do not even pay attention to what your opponent. Especially since this protection reduces drastically your field of vision, so I have had no trouble dragging me behind your back. Luckily you wore the armor, if your vertebrae have been broken at the time, she said with a cruel smile while licking her lips sensually.

-I see, since the defense does not work with you, then I will focus on attack, Krieg was taking his second shoulder and pressed the two together like a cymbal. The two followed suit and pulled out a long handle and a steel point came at the other end.

He swung like a club to the immortal, who armed the haki of weapons in his hand, before hitting this kind of spear. But it produced a violent explosion, something she did not expect at all. She was violently sent back, left hand completely out of use, the shock was the break all his fingers and the pain was almost unbearable, but she refrained from screaming, she did not want to make this fun Krieg, but last saw his face twitched in pain, which told him that his shot had major damage.

Well, girl, you thought you could stop my explosive starts with bare hands? Poor silly, it weighs more than a ton and it causes an explosion depending on the force of the impact. I'll hit you up with what is left of you but a pile of flesh informed!

CC felt his bones already reconstructed, and the pain was much lower, but it continued to be simulated wounded to deceive Krieg. This one rushed at him and swung his spear with incredible speed, considering the weight of the latter. CC had great difficulty to avoid without using his powers while continuing to fake his injury. His haki of armament was not powerful enough to counter the blows, and it was really bad in haki of observation, which really helped. After two minutes of dodge, she managed to mow his feet after he made the mistake of making a big move that left his open guard. The eighth foot made him lose his balance and knocked on the back. DC wasted no time, got on him and gave him a powerful punch in the face, it was loaded with haki as much as possible. The blow had clearly sounded Krieg, because he remained a little vague in the eyes after receiving the shot, she went with her left hand, showing that she was not hurt, then right, left, right And so on ... until the jaw Krieg is no longer a hole without teeth and filled with hemoglobin. He was obviously KO. She sighed and went pirate, exhausted, and sat down. She saw the cooks off to her great sign, which she answered hand gesture with a smile, without trying to understand they were trying to warn him that Krieg was not KO and had risen. But she does know that too late, when it struck him a blow with all his might with his spear right on the head. After a hit as violent, DC was on the verge of fainting, the fact she was still conscious and that his head had retained its integrity without exploding like a ripe fruit, was a miracle, but after such a blow, she knew it could not be found for a while. She felt the Krieg raised his shirt and toss it vertically. When she saw the armed Suddenly she understood what he was doing, he had to use it as a baseball with his spear as a bat. If it still received a sudden she did not fall, as it had no choice. When he turned his sudden she turned his body so that his spear passes through it without touching anything, and she sent him a blade of wind so powerful it could. What she saw for the last time it was the injury inflicted on Krieg, before sinking into unconsciousness and into the ocean.

xxxIIIxxx

She woke up, the body covered with bandage, but it was absolutely worse, his body was recovered. Observing around her, she realized she was in a room, which had a hole in the ceiling? Perhaps the impact of the ball Luffy ... What startled her, she was there lie in bed, while Luffy and his companions left for an unknown destination. She stood up and removed all before dressing. Once dressed, she went down, and found that the damage had been done by the pirates had been repaired. The cooks were still for most bandages, but none seemed really in bad shape, and they seemed to cook just as well as usual. Moreover, she saw Sanji being cooked, and went to him, and noticed that it's greeted with a big smile.

Ah, miss Chitsu, I'm glad to see you up.

Sanji-Hello, I see you're doing well, she said with a small smile.

-Nah, I still suffer the blows I received from Gin, but it will, it does not stop me from cooking. Moreover you will join us I hope the lunch is almost ready. As it's been several days that we have not seen any customer, so we eat in the great room.

-Several days? But how long have I slept?

-One week I would say.

-One week! Since the time, others have certainly caught the accursed Nami.

Ah, what a pity that my sweet Nami is not here, Sanji sighed.

-I can recommend you to expect nothing from it, this harpy has no love for money, CC said in a tone clearly showing his contempt.

No, I do not agree, as a person is inherently good, if it attaches great importance to money, is there a reason behind this obsession.

-A mental disorder or acute greed?

-I would have thought you more understanding, you seem very quick to judged people, Sanji replied with a hint of disappointment.

-I have lived long enough to quickly judged a person, I sailed with them for at least three weeks, and it was enough to know enough to judge. Nami is not bad in itself, but his immoderate love of money can push it to extremes that I would judge as bad, not to mention it has a kind of complex authority, wanting his voice is not disputed, that sort of thing gives me the creeps from a person who has not the soul of a leader but who claims as such. Although I must admit that Luffy is not the captain wanted, he is able to win people's heart, and by listening to them, he did not need to threaten or hit for that. A true leader does not go to the other, it is others who are attracted to him.

Mh, but I support you judge too quickly miss Nami.

-As you wish, anyway it will be fixed when we'll join.

-Who is it? Sanji asked.

Well, you and me of course, I'm watching you during your fight, and you're incredibly And Luffy was right, we do not find other cooks like you.

-I see, sorry, but no, I can not leave here.

Why?

-Because I have to keep a promise.

-A promise that has to do with the restaurant or Zeff I guess.

Yes, I promised to help him up this restaurant.

-And this thing is done, this restaurant is known around the world, you have fulfilled your promise, then why stay?

Sanji was silent, looking how to respond. Also D.C. réattaqua.

-Hast thou not want to find All Blue?

If-but ...

-I can tell you that you'll never find staying here, t cut it, and it's not listening to gossip about the customers that you will find his position, I through the Grand Line for years, more even a decade, and I have not found any place that would look like.

Sanji looked at her with a surprised look, he did not expect it to have as much experience in travel.

-But if this is the case, why are you in a crew that has just form?

-I am because a friend asked me to look after Luffy, so I am to keep my promise, but once he is able to overcome any potential threat, I will consider that I have done my part and I I would withdraw, but it'll be the day. But back to you, are you sure you do not want to come with us? I doubt you find a crew like ours, and we will never find a chef as talented as you, not to mention your skills in battle.

-Thanks for the offer, but my decision is made, I stay here.

Then he left. Chitsu could not help but sigh, she did not have the eloquence of Lelouch, alas, he would surely have been able to convince him, but she had no charisma, and it will certainly never did. She wondered if she still had a chance to convince him, promising to be a kiss? Not even if she was really ready to go that far, he refused, he might be a man to woman, it was not a pervert. She had no idea how to convince him. Suddenly she heard an argument in the restaurant, she went to see out of curiosity, and fell into a sort of settling of accounts between Sanji and Zeff. Apparently the soup was not a success because everyone had spilled on the floor, which had certainly put the blond into a rage. Zeff and seemed to say, its truths, after that, if Sanji always wanted to stay, that he was really masochistic. He left, slamming the door, CC went to the pot which was the soup tasted. The latter is a real treat for the taste buds, which tantalize any gourmet cooks had therefore been staged, to hunt or to persuade him to leave?

-Tell me Chief, this soup is delicious, so why blame Sanji to have missed? t she asked with a false candid tone.

Zeff was not fooled, and realized she wanted to know the reason for this charade.

Obviously, it is delicious, said the head chef, Sanji is a brilliant cook, he would be unable to miss a flat, even by express, it is the only one I know to be able to match me see beyond me end of cooking. If we played the comedy is only to push to you.

-Sorry, I'm already taken, you can not cram it with me, she said with a smirk.

-Not to you this way! The push to join your crew, I saw the boy in straw hat wished as a cook, and I can assure you that you will not find one like him.

-I see, as he is very attached to you, you want to do go on an adventure by showing you horrible with him. This is not stupid, although a little extreme, but hey, I'm sure you do not want, right Sanji? t she asked, turning toward the door.

Door opened a few seconds later, leaving an ever seem Sanji Furax.

-Yeah, I heard! Since you want so that I leave, it's okay, it's time for me to take my leave, he turned to DC, took her hand and said, I will follow you to the end of the world to conquer your heart.

-Uh ... If you had listened, I said I'm already taken, but I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you, she said with an amused smile and embarrassed.

Which froze a little Sanji, but she did not give him time to recover.

-Well, since it's decided it's time for us to leave, she said raising Sanji and landed on his right shoulder, then turned to Zeff.

-It was a pleasure to eat here, if one of these days I came to board, I hope you have kept me a table.

No problem, kid, get the best table in my restaurant.

Ah good time, it's time, leaving, she said, heading for the door, still with Sanji as a backpack.

-Wait, my boat is on the other side says it is stirring.

-Your boat? Sorry, but I am sorry to tell you that we will have to leave here, we go too slowly with him.

But how will they catch t in this case?

By-the-air course, after seeing combat, you should take that as a no brainer.

No sooner had she finished speaking she took the momentum, and propelled into the air. She had trouble gaining altitude because of the burden it was on the back, but once at the right height, it could darken with the usual speed.

-In fact, you hook good, because it will go fast! she yelled to cover the sound of the wind.

XXX XXX follow

Finally we see Chapter 9, sorry for the time taken to do this, but I constantly new fic ideas that come to me, and I can not help the écrires, except that whenever, well I m stops very quickly because I said that I should continue the ongoing fics, this is also why I have to have a half dozen fic start but the first chapter is not even finished. Otherwise, for the fic "war never dies," I must confess that I dry, I know perfectly well what must happen to continue the story, but I can not give it shape (it's more of a half years that I did not continue when I know I have to get back, but I hold). In fact, there is only one person (in the person of Bloblo who told me about the little poll on can come Lelouch, and both are impel down or mighty pirate ... Well, at less as there is a single person I have met, I will not have to count the votes. Both possibilities are recorded thank you.


End file.
